Dawel
by Lasgalenya Greenleaves
Summary: c'est ma première fic, schéma connu, une étrangère arrive et chamboule tout
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Lasgalenya Greensleaves, première du nom (mais aussi parfois Amédé, la seconde personnalité masculine considéré par l'auteur comme un frère (frère qui aime autant les mecs que sa prétendue soeur, même si l'aime aussi les filles... ;;;;...no comment plize, c'est déjà assez dure de l'avoir en tête toute la journée avec ses commentaire sur telle ou tel... ;;;)

Genre : Général avec un tout pitit mais alors riquiqui poil angst

Disclaimers : C'est obligé? Mééééeuh! ;; Bon... LeSeigneurdesAnneauxetLeggy-chouetAragorn-chérietFrodon-mignonetBoromir-coeur-d'amour-de-moasontpasàmoi...

Amédé, ricanant : Rédit le à vitesse normale, abrutie!

Lasgalenya, en larmes : Méééééeuh!!! Bon... prend une grande inspiration et décide de se lancer Le Seigneur des Anneaux et tous les persos qui y sont, sont pas à moi et ne le seront jamais! ;;

Amédé, tout sourire : Ben voilà! C'était paaaaas si horrible! Lasgaly, tirant la langue dans le vide Ah ! Les gosses de nos jours! Et pis console toi! Dawel est à toi!

Lasgaly, boudant: Ouais, mais c'est pas pareil! ;;;

Dawel, apparaissant à côté de l'auteur : Ben merci pour nous! TTTT

Note de (ou des) auteur(s) : C'est ma première fic et celle que je voulais vraiment mettre sur le site a été effacée en même temps que la mémoire de mon ordinateur et déjà qu'elle faisait une bonne centaine de pages Word (ayant été commencé alors que j'ignorais ce qu'étais une fanfic, lorsque j'avais 11 ans et demi), ce serait coton de tous me rappeler! (Merci à ma chèèèèèère petite soeur d'amour qui a essayé de faire l'informaticienne alors qu'elle a 2ans et demi! Merci beaucoup!)

Et pis ne faites pas trop attention aux fautes d'orthographe, j'ai toujours eut un petit faible dans ça, mais j'espère que je le perds en écrivant tout le temps...

Note de l'auteur (le retour de la vengeance du fils du frère de la terreur... euh... manque de sommeil, sorry ;;;) : Merci à Yami Aku pour avoir été ma béta-lectrice, je t'adore! Déesse de la fanfiction! Mon illumination! Mon guide! Ma seule lumière! Je me prosterne à tes pieds!!!

Que ton nom soit gravé à jamais dans nos mémoires... ah merde! Me suis trompée de texte, c'est une élocution funéraire ça... ;;;;;;;; Pardon Yamiiiiiii !!!!!

_**Dawel**_

**1 Drôle de caillou brillant et changement radical**

Une jeune fille était assise à même le sol, sur la rive caillouteuse d'une rivière limpide. Lentement, elle passa une main légère sur la surface de l'eau, ne la troublant presque pas, tant son touché était léger.

Ses longs cheveux d'un brun sombre presque noir, étaient attachés en une longue et lourde natte qui reposait tranquillement sur son épaule, lui tombant sur ses genoux croisés et devant lui arriver au bas des reins lorsqu'elle était debout. Des mèches éparses beaucoup plus claires et parsemés de petites feuilles rougeâtres et vertes tombaient devant son visage, en cachant partiellement les traits dorés presque basanés et dissimulant ses yeux d'un flamboyant vert émeraude piqueté de bleu, héritage de sa mère.

Elle semblait svelte et fine, mais ses longs bras étaient également musclés, son ouïe était des meilleurs et encore plus pour une enfant ayant déjà eut une bonne dizaine d'otites entre O et 2 ans! (nda : Pure vérité, on peut en avoir autant, expérience personnelle! Sauf que moi chuis à moitié sourde à cause de ça! --;;) De belle taille, elle devait faire dans le mètre 70 a à peine 15 ans (nda : pas pour dire mais elle est plus grande que moi... snirf... BOUHOUHOUHOUH!!! CHUIS NAINEUH!!!! BONK = Bruit inqualifiable de Lasgaly se frappant la tête contre le bureau faisant ressortir Amédé. Amédé, dérangé pendant sa sieste d'après lecture de lemon (pour mieux y rêver, dixit lui-même) : Arrêtes tes conneries et écris, pauvre abrutie!!! Lasgaly : Vi... snirf...), c'était une très belle jeune adolescente, d'une beauté sombre et sauvage malgré son teint basané.

Cette jeune fille si peu ordinaire était donc assise, tranquille et songeuse, au bord de l'eau. Quelque chose attira son regard dans l'eau, c'était un reflet brillant et éblouissant qui lui faisait cligner des yeux lorsqu'elle tentait de le regarder de face.

Curieuse, mais également poussée par une force quelconque, elle se rapprocha dans l'eau, mouillant le bas de son pantalon jusqu'aux cuisses, puis plongeant le bras, elle remonta un bijou scintillant, c'était une pierre à la couleur inidentifiable.

Elle remonta sur la berge et sans se préoccuper de ses vêtements mouillés, s'allongea sur l'herbe verte, soudainement prise de fatigue, elle roula son manteau sans manches qu'elle avait laissé sur la berge en boule et s'en servit comme oreiller, sans voir la pierre scintiller encore plus puis soudainement dans une lueur aveuglante, la pierre et la jeune fille disparurent.

C'était un 15 Juin, en 1998, la jeune fille, répondant au nom de Dawel Maxwell, fut portée disparue par l'orphelinat Kurtis le lendemain matin, mais jamais on ne retrouva sa dépouille et elle fut laissée pour morte au bout de 3 mois de recherches.

Loin, très loin de là, la jeune fille papillonnait légèrement des yeux, courbaturée et une migraine carabinée dans la caboche.

Sans un mot, chose plus qu'habituelle pour une jeune fille qui pouvait ne dire que 2 mots par jours (nda : mon opposé, chuis bavarde comme une pie! Amédé : Et le pire c'est qu'c'est vrai! Niark! C'est un miracle qu'elle meurt pô d'asphyxie à force de parler vite et longtemps aux profs... pôves profs...), elle se releva gracieusement, s'époussetant calmement, tout en étudiant les alentours.

"Ben, ça allait être joyeux! Que des arbres! Du vert à perte de vue! J'étais pas dans une clairière au bords d'une rivière à l'origine ?" Pensa-t-elle en soupirant, décidant de se diriger vers l'Ouest, ou ce qu'il lui semblait être l'Ouest.

Son sens de l'orientation étant meilleur que celui de l'auteur, celle-ci n'en est pas tout à fait sûr... Donc ! Elle alla vers l'Ouest ! Et marcha...encore et encore...elle marcha toute une journée et bientôt, le soleil commença à décliner à l'horizon, déçu de ne rien avoir trouvé, elle s'allongea à même le sol herbeux et moelleux puis s'endormit, sans un mot, silencieusement.

Mais dans la nuit, un bruit la réveilla en sursaut, ce n'était pas un grand bruit, juste un léger froissement doux et quelques feuilles qui craquèrent sous les pas de quelqu'un.

Voyant très bien dans la noirceur de la nuit avancée (nda : ouais, paske des fois y fait clair comme le jour en pleine nuit! ;;; Oubliez, je délire...), elle vit dans l'ombre, un homme la regarder, tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

- Qu'est-ce qu'une jeune fille fait au dehors par des nuits si froides? Questionna l'homme d'une voix grave et charismatique, sans sortir de l'ombre.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas se contentant de se recroqueviller lentement sur elle-même en lui lançant un regard farouche mais au fond, elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre avec cet homme là, il dégageait une sorte d'aura bienveillante.

Voyant qu'on ne lui répondrait pas, l'homme s'approcha lentement et à moins d'un mètre de la jeune fille, rassembla quelques brindilles et du bois et prépara un feu, remarquant sans un mot que la demoiselle portait toujours ses vêtements mouillés et qu'elle claquait presque des dents.

C'était un adulte, la trentaine bien bâtie, musclée, ses cheveux bruns et ondulés lui tombant jusqu'à la nuque. Il portait un étrange costume, une tunique forestière noire et usée, un pantalon, tout aussi sombre et usagé, ainsi que des bottes en cuirs, noir évidement, et un sabre pendait à son côté, disparaissant dans la cape qui couvrait ses épaules et tombait jusqu'à ses mollets.

Ne voulant pas effaroucher la petite, il alluma donc le feu, faisant des gestes calmes et lents pour que cette petite beauté sauvage ne se sauve pas.

Celle-ci le fixa de ses grands yeux émeraudes, dénués d'expression ou plutôt, elle portait le regard de quelqu'un qui en a trop vu, qui n'attendait plus ni bonheur ni espoir de la vie. Ce regard le fit frissonner c'était celui qui hantait parfois les traits de ses deux frères adoptifs lorsqu'ils laissaient vagabonder leurs pensées. Il s'assit en face d'elle, à l'opposé, le feu se dressant entre eux.

- Quel est votre nom? Demanda-t-il, brisant le silence devenu presque oppressant pour lui.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas mais lança à l'homme un morceau de papier (nda : Ne me demandez pas par quelle opération d'Erù le papier n'a pas brûler pisk'y sont chacun d'un côté du feu... il est 21h et j'ai pas dormi depuis 2 jours... --;;;) sur lequel était marqué 2 mots, Dawel Maxwell.

- C'est votre nom? Demanda-t-il en relevant la tête vers la jeune fille.

Celle-ci opina du chef, avec une ombre de sourire douloureux.

- Seriez-vous muette ou évitez-vous au possible de parler? Fit-il en haussant un sourcil circonspect.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules puis déclara, d'une voix claire et douce au léger velouté montrant qu'elle allait bientôt sortir de l'adolescence (nda : Chuis en pleine phase adolescente, mais je sais pas si c'est vraiment possible qu'une fille change de voix après la puberté, c'est possible ou pas? A moins que je confonde hormones et développements masculins et féminins... J'sens la migraine se pointer... XX):

- Je ne parle qu'en cas de nécessité, lorsqu'on ne peut faire autrement, je n'aime pas beaucoup parler! Répondit-elle en se rapprochant du feu, alors que l'homme semblait envoûté par le son si mélodieux et chantant de sa voix profonde.

L'homme hocha ensuite la tête, sortant de ses pensées oniriques et dit en la saluant d'un autre hochement de la tête :

- Mon nom est Estel... Estel d'Imladris... Répondit-il tranquillement, confiant.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille hocha la tête avec un micro mais alors micro-sourire tout mimi et craquant auquel Estel ne pu que répondre.

Mais il redevint grave en se rappelant le pourquoi de sa présence près de l'étrangère.

- Je vais devoir vous emmener avec moi, lorsque le jour sera levé! Fit-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil interrogateur, baissant légèrement la tête de côté, ce qui, chez elle, pouvait être interprété par un "Où ça ?".

- Chez ceux qui m'ont élevé, à Imladris... Répondit Estel. Vous êtes sur les terres de mon "père" sans autorisation et il n'aime pas tellement avoir des invités surprise... De plus, les bois ne sont pas fréquentables pour une jeune fille comme vous!

Devant la critique à peine voilée, la jeune fille eut un reniflement moqueur et un sourire tout aussi moqueur et légèrement ironique, se retenant visiblement de ricaner, donnant l'impression désagréable à Estel que la jeune fille se foutait totalement de lui.

- Ai-je dis quelque chose de si amusant? Demanda Estel, haussant un sourcil intrigué.

La jeune fille se releva d'un coup de rein gracieux et ouvrit son manteau étrange en cuir, dévoilant un complet tout aussi étrange et qui semblait être plus fait pour un homme qu'une femme mais sans se soucier du regard d'Estel, qui s'était fait surpris, elle leva un bras et attrapa quelque chose dans son dos.

Estel cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, peu sûr de ce qu'il voyait, la jeune fille avait dégainé de son dos un étrange sabre à lame argentée, brillant, droite et aiguisée, à doubles tranchants, devant faire la moitié de la taille de la jeune fille, mais il ne l'avait pas remarqué avec son étrange manteau qui lui arrivait aux mollets, la lame était gravée de noir et d'or, la garde du sabre était recouverte de cordelettes fines et robustes, d'un noir d'ébène mêlant un peu de rouge, qui se croisaient et s'entre croisaient en des dessins simples mais compliqués à faire, laissant voir dessous une garde en cuir, par des espèce de losanges où la corde ne jouait pas (nda : je suis pas sûr mais je crois que ça s'appelle un katana japonais, ici! ;;; Moi et les descriptions, c'est comme ma cousine et son mec, on s'aime pas mais on peut pas se passer l'un de l'autre! ;;;).

La jeune fille fit tournoyer la lame dans les airs, celle-ci étant silencieuse et mortelle, puis dit, d'un ton doux :

- Shin no okami... Le loup de la mort... Fit-elle en caressant l'un des tranchants de la lame, d'un geste tendre du pouce (nda : à ceux qui s'y connaissent en japonais, ça se dit au moins? Je commence le japonais que l'année prochaine et je m'y connais pas beaucoup à part ce que j'ai lu dans les fanfics sur Yu Yu Halusho et Gundam Wing!;;;).

- Votre lame est aiguisée! Fit respectueusement Estel, intrigué par l'étrange sabre. Puis-je...?

Dawel (nda : Merde! Je viens de me rendre compte! J'ai du utiliser son prénom 2 ou 3 fois en tout est pour tout! Amédé : Accepte tu enfin de me croire lorsque je te dis que tu dois consulter? Lasgaly : Bah! C'est pas une raison! Amédé : Je sais, ce n'était qu'une proposition en l'air... Lasgaly : TT) haussa les épaule puis tourna le sabre, tendant à Estel la garde, sans même s'émouvoir de risquer de graves coupures, puisqu'elle tenait la lame à pleines mains.

L'homme la remercia d'un signe de la tête puis se relevant lentement, assura sa prise sur l'arme, une fois debout, il la soupesa et commença à la faire tournoyer, appréciant l'adhésion de sa paume à la garde du sabre et le silence de celui-ci. Une fois l'inspection faite, il émit un claquement de langue satisfait et rendit la lame à la jeune fille qui la remit dans son fourreau, accroché à son dos.

- C'est une excellente lame! Silencieuse et mortelle, précise et bien équilibrée... Mais je ne connais pas ce genre d'arme...

- Katana... héritage familiale, je l'ai depuis mes 2 ans et demi... Répondit la jeune fille en se rasseyant, resserrant les pans de son manteau, ses vêtements lui collant encore et toujours à la peau.

- Je suppose donc que vous savez vous en servir...

Un sourcil ironique haussé et un sourire moqueur de retour sur ses traits, la jeune fille le fixa de biais, son air disant clairement "Nooonnnn!!! Tu crois ?".

- Veuillez donc m'excuser de vous avoir sous-estimé! Fit Estel avec un hochement de la tête.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, ce n'était pas la première et sûrement pas la dernière fois que quelqu'un la prenait pour une "faible femme", c'est vrai qu'avec sa silhouette fine, son visage doré et juvénile, ses membres d'apparences fragiles, tout le monde croyait qu'elle n'était pas capable de se débrouiller seule, mais elle avait vécu pendant 6 ans dans la nature, elle connaissait mieux les forêts que ces cons de l'Assistance Sociale qui étaient venus l'arracher à sa "maison" forestière pour la mettre dans un orphelinat. Ses parents étaient morts lorsqu'elle avait trois ans, mais elle n'avait pas été en orphelinat, s'étant sauvée à la première occasion, elle y était cependant rentré à 9 ans. Mais étant une jeune fille sagace et intelligente, elle avait rattrapé en 6 mois son retard de 6 ans et avait d'ailleurs, pendant ses années de collège et celle de lycée, été dans les meilleurs élèves de sa classe, quelque soit la matière. De physique comme de mental, c'était une battante, coriace et diablement intelligente, malgré ses airs impassibles et son je-m'en-foutisme étonnant lorsqu'elle était en cours. (nda : Pour le je-m'en-foutisme en cours, elle n'arrive pas à la moitié du demi des trois-quart de la cheville de votre auteur lorsqu'elle fait une crise existentielle Amédé : toutes les 3 semaines, crises du genre : "Pourquoi a-t-ill fallu que le téléphone soit coupé cette semaine? Et comment je fais moi pour suivre les fics d'Elehyn, Shinia Marina, Asuka, Kineko et toutes les autres??? J'parie que c'est cette semaine qu'ils vont tous updater!!! C'EST PO JUSTEUH!!! ;;" Vous voyez le genre... Dawel, apparaissant : Famille de tarés! Lasgaly : Exact ma louloute! Et je dois te rappeler que je t'ai créé donc tu es ma fille et celle d'Amédé!!!! Dawel : NOOOOOONNN!!!!! TT les deux auteurs : Siiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! Nyark! vv)... Bref! Elle était sûre d'entendre encore au moins une dizaine de fois ce refrain "Vous êtes trop jeune... Vous êtes une fille! Vous devez pas faire ci... bla bla bla" dans sa vie avant que le Bon Dieu où Ce qu'il y avait là-haut ne décide qu'elle en avait assez vu...

Complètement prise dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas ce que l'homme à ses côtés lui disait et sursauta lorsque celui-ci l'appela :

- Miss Maxwell? Fit-il, la voix le regard lointain et voilé.

- ... ? Fit la jeune fille en lui lançant un regard interrogateur, enfin revenue sur terre.

- Je vous demandais si vous vouliez une couverture... Simplement pour la nuit... Il fait froid dans la région une fois la lune à son apogée, ce qui est... passé depuis plus d'un quart d'heure...

La jeune fille hocha la tête et adressa un sourire légèrement ensommeillé à l'homme avant d'accepter la couverture qu'il lui tendait, de s'allonger dans l'herbe moelleuse et de s'endormir comme une masse.

Premier chapitre, out!

Lasgaly, fatiguée après avoir tout écris d'une traite : J'espère que ça à plus aux courageux qui ont lu! Et pardon pour les nda, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher

Amédé, ricanant : T'façon c'est pas bon pour ton teint!

Lasgaly, fatiguée : Ta yeule, Nii-san!

Vous savez quoi? C'est ma première fic alors ce serait vraiment parfait si j'avait une ou deux reviews, jusque comme ça! Ovation et bouquet de roses comme huées et tomates pourries! J'accepte tout si ça permet de m'améliorer!

Mici!


	2. Rencontre percutante et légers problèmes...

Auteur : Lasgalenya Greensleaves, première du nom ( mais aussi parfois Amédé, la seconde personnalité masculine considéré par l'auteur comme un frère (frère qui aime autant les mecs que sa prétendue soeur, même si l'aime aussi les filles... grosse goûtte d'eau derrière la tête style manga...no comment plize, c'est déjà assez dure de l'avoir en tête toute la journée avec ses commentaire sur telle ou tel...)

Genre : Général avec un tout pitit mais alors riquiqui poil angst

Disclaimers : C'est obligé? Mééééeuh! Bon... LeSeigneurdesAnneauxetLeggy-chouetAragorn-chérietFrodon-mignonetBoromir-coeur-d'amour-de-moasontpasàmoi...

Amédé, ricanant : Rédit le à vitesse normale, abrutie!

Lasgalenya, en larmes : Méééééeuh!!! Bon... prend une grande inspiration et décide de se lancer Le Seigneur des Anneaux et tous les persos qui y sont, sont pas à moi et ne le seront jamais! regard de chiot abandonné au bord de l'autoroute une nuit pendant un orage

Amédé, tout sourire : Ben voilà! C'était paaaaas si horrible! Lasgaly, tirant la langue dans le vide Ah ! Les gosses de nos jours! Et pis console toi! Dawel est à toi!

Lasgaly, boudant: Ouais, mais c'est pas pareil! boude

Dawel, apparaissant à côté de l'auteure : Ben merci pour moi!

Note de (ou des) auteur(s) : C'est ma première fic et celle que je voulais vraiment mettre sur le site a été effacée en même temps que la mémoire de mon ordinateur et déjà qu'elle faisait une bonne centaine de pages Word (ayant été commencé alors que j'ignorais ce qu'étais une fanfic, lorsque j'avais 11 ans et demi), ce serait coton de tous me rappeler, étant donné que je n'aurais jamais imaginer que l'ordi allait se planter, je n'ai pas vraiment penser à faire des disquettes de sauvegarde, je l'avoue! (Merci à ma chèèèèèère petite soeur d'amour qui a essayé de faire l'informaticienne alors qu'elle a 2ans et demi! Merci beaucoup!)

Et pis ne faites pas trop attention aux fautes d'orthographe, j'ai toujours eut un petit faible dans ça, mais j'espère que je le perds en écrivant tout le temps...

Note de l'auteur 2 : Je vais essayer (j'ai bien dit essayer) de ne pas dire de conneries dans les pitites notes... Ca va être dure, mais je pense pouvoir y arriver... Quoique...

Note de l'auteur 3 : Les paroles entre "..." sont des pensées, mais t'façon y en a pas beaucoup. Celles en _italiques _sont en elfique, que ce soit sindarin ou quenya.

_**Dawel**_

**2 Rencontre percutante et légers problèmes à l'horizon**

Dawel se réveilla, les yeux bouffis par le sommeil et la tête aussi embrumée que la Tamise à 2h du matin.

-"Je sens que j'ai fait une connerie quelque part" Pensa-t-elle en remarquant que l'homme qui s'était endormi à ses côtés la veille, était hors de vue.

Elle se releva lentement et constata que le feu était éteint et éparpillé, la petite clairière était débarrassée de tous autres signes de vie mis à part elle-même, mais elle était sûre de ne pas avoir rêvée de cet étrange Estel, la couverture qu'elle portait encore autour des épaules en était la preuve.

Soudain, un craquement de brindille lui fit tourner la tête vers la lisière ouest de la clairière.

C'était lui, Estel, il était debout et la regardait avec un air doux malgré son visage livide et le sang qui maculait ses vêtements... le... sang?

Elle écarquilla les yeux d'horreur lorsqu'elle le vit vaciller puis tomber à genoux, deux flèches visibles dans le dos, en plein sur l'omoplate.

Lâchant la couverture, elle courut à sa rencontre et le soutint jusqu'à l'emplacement du feu où elle le fit asseoir.

- Vous. devez. prévenir. adà. mon. père. des orques ont passé la frontière du gué... Ils foncent sur Imladris! Articula douloureusement l'homme alors que la jeune fille ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, déchirant sa tunique et révélant sa peau basanée et couverte de cicatrices, le sang continuant de couler à flot de ses blessures.

Après une rapide vérification, elle constata que l'homme avait une jambe à moitié hors d'état en plus des deux flèches.

Se servant de ce dont elle se souvenait de ses cours de secourismes et de ses années dans les bois à survivre seule, la jeune fille mit un bois dans la bouche de l'homme comme bâillon puis tira d'un coup sec sur les flèches qui ressortirent entièrement alors que l'homme mordait furieusement dans ce qui obstruait sa bouche pour ne pas hurler.

Rapidement, elle enleva le sac d'affaires, arc et épée de l'homme, déchira un bout du bas de son T-shirt et épongea le sang avec. Mais elle ne pouvait pas panser avec le tissu, il était trop petit, elle prit donc les restes de la tunique de l'adulte et en fit un bandage qu'elle serra étroitement pour éviter qu'il ne se desserre.

Puis avec deux morceaux de bois et quelques lambeaux de son T-shirt, elle fit un garrot à sa jambe, bien serré.

- Ecoutez. allez. prévenir... Recommença Estel avant d'être stoppé par la main de la jeune fille qui se posa en travers de sa bouche, sa peau était douce et satinée, mais fraîche, presque froide.

La jeune fille secoua la tête de droite à gauche et l'aida à se relever, un bras sous ses aisselles, celui d'Estel étant posé sur ses épaules.

Comprenant qu'il ne réussirait pas à la faire changer d'avis, le grand brun secoua la tête et tenta de se stabiliser et de ne pas s'appuyer trop fort sur la jeune fille, qui le soutenait sans un mot, l'aidant à avancer.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et haussa un sourcil, il savait déjà ce qu'elle lui demandait silencieusement et répondit :

- Au nord, en ligne droite, nous arriverons à un chemin, il y aura des... guerriers... expliquez leur... Répondit-il difficilement son dos et sa jambe l'élançant de plus en plus.

La jeune fille secoua une nouvelle fois la tête et dit dans un murmure :

- Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, vous êtes toujours avec moi, oui ou non?

- Je... Commença Estel, mais il fut stopper en pleine construction d'une phrase tangible lorsque la jeune fille à ses côtés buta brusquement dans quelque chose de dur et tomba en arrière l'envoyant bouler lui aussi et tomber, le dos sur une racine, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur.

Dawel, déjà passablement stressée et inquiète vis à vis de l'homme qu'elle venait de soigner, n'avait pas eut le temps de se déplacer lorsque un homme plutôt grand, avec une longue chevelure blonde était sortit des buissons juste devant elle, la faisant partir en arrière et lâcher Estel qui partit s'étaler sur des racines, déjà que son dos avait souffert, bonjour les blessures maintenant. S'en fut trop pour ses nerfs, la jeune fille, habituellement calme et posée, explosa :

- NON MAIS CA NE VA PAS DE DEBOULER COMME CA!!! VOUS NE VOYEZ PAS QU'IL EST BLESSE!!!

- Je vous pris de m'excuser, demoiselle, je ne vous avais pas vu... Commença l'homme avant d'être interrompue par la jeune fille.

- MAIS CE N'EST PAS UNE RAISON!!! ET REGARDEZ LE! IL A ENCORE PLUS MAL MAINTENANT!!! Râla-t-elle, le stress la rendant franchement plus bavarde que d'habitude.

- Qu'est-ce que vous... Commença l'homme avant de remarquer l'homme toujours étalé à terre.

- Oh! Estel! Que vous est-il arrivé?

- Et bien, Glorfindel, je dois dire que pour l'instant voyez-vous, j'aimerais assez rentrer à la maison et avertir mon père d'une invasion imminente d'orques... Répondit posément celui-ci sans faire mine de vouloir bouger, un bras en travers de la poitrine. Mais le problème est pour le moment que je pense avoir une jambe cassée en plus des deux flèches que j'avais dans le dos et que l'aimable jeune fille ici présente à bien voulu m'enlever...

L'homme sursauta à l'information concernant les orques puis aida le brun à se lever, lui parlant en en une langue étrange, que Dawel ne connaissait pas, l'elfique :

_- Combien sont-il d'après vous?_

- _Au moins soixante, Glorfindel..._ Répondit gravement le brun. _Et avec tous les guerriers partis en Lothlòrien..._

_- Nous avons plus de risques de pertes..._ Termina le grand blond avec un hochement de la tête. _Qui est-elle?_ Demanda-t-il en observant discrètement la jeune fille continuant de ronchonner tout en s'éloignant légèrement pour chercher du bois, le garrot s'étant brisé dans la chute du brun.

-_ Dawel Maxwell, je l'ai trouvé dans la forêt, elle était seule... C'est elle que adà avait détecté, mais les orques ont du passer le Bruinen quelques heures après elle pour que père ne les remarque pas immédiatement... Elle sait se défendre, magnifique..._ Fit Estel en se souvenant de la lame du katana.

Glorfindel eut soudain un léger sourire mutin qui ne collait pas vraiment à la situation plutôt désastreuse.

-_ Je vous vois venir de loin, l'ami! _Prévint le brun alors que la jeune fille s'affairait autour de sa jambe sans plus s'intéresser à la conversation.

- _Je n'ai rien dit!_ Se récria Glorfindel avec une voix faussement outrée._ Mais vous devez avouer qu'elle est d'une beauté rayonnante..._

_- Un phare dans la nuit... Mais nous n'avons pas que cela à penser! _

Glorfindel hocha la tête redevenu sérieux.

- _Je peux appeler Asfleloth et partir pour Imladris dès maintenant... J'avertirais Elrond et reviendrais vous chercher..._ Fit-il.

_- Faites mon ami, l'heure est grave..._ Répondit gravement Estel.

- Je ne voudrais pas couper votre conversation ô combien passionnante, je n'en doute pas, mais je pense que nous devrions retourner à... euh... Imladris... voilà c'est ça! A Imladris... les interrompit Dawel une fois le garrot remit en place et les bandages sommaires du dos vérifiés.

- J'y vais, attendez moi ici, tous les deux... Répondit le grand blond en lançant un sifflement long et clair, légèrement strident, faisant grimacer la jeune fille, qui se tapa légèrement l'oreille pour vérifier qu'elle fonctionnait toujours.

Un bruit de galop se rapprochant lui fit lever la tête et froncer les sourcils alors que le grand blond et le brun ne pipaient mot, ce dernier s'étant, contre toutes attentes, rassit au prix de quelques grimaces. Bientôt, un magnifique cheval blanc neige apparut à l'orée de la clairière.

- Asfeloth... Murmura Glorfindel en flattant les naseaux de l'animal alors que celui-ci s'approchait docilement.

- Magnifique... Murmura au même moment Dawel, contemplant la bête racée.

- Restez ici... Fit brusquement Glorfindel, sortant la jeune fille de ses pensées tout en sautant sur le dos du cheval, sans selle ni brides. Je reviendrais vous chercher...

- Ne tardez pas trop, s'il vous plaît! Répondit la jeune fille. Votre ami à beau être costaud, j'ai cru remarquer que ses blessures étaient infectées...

- Du poison... Souffla Glorfindel en tournant la tête vers l'homme qui auscultait sa propre jambe avec une grimace désolée. J'irais grand train, demoiselle!

Puis il murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de sa monture qui s'ébroua et partit au triple galop dans la forêt, le soleil perçant au dessus de leur course. Il devait être presque 11h constata la jeune fille en se rasseyant aux côtés de l'homme brun.

Cela faisait un bon moment, dont au moins 3 jours, qu'elle n'avait pas mangé et son ventre se rappela à son bon vouloir en émettant le même genre de bruit qu'un aspirateur en marche dans une piscine remplie[1], la faisant rougir légèrement alors qu'Estel mi-toussant, mi-ricanant, tentait de tendre la main vers son sac.

Dawel, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il voulait, lui tendit le sac sans un mot.

-"Ca y est!" Pensa Estel à ce moment, légèrement attristé. "Elle est redevenue aussi loquace qu'Elwë..."

Il prit le sac avec un hochement de la tête vers la demoiselle en signe de remerciement puis farfouilla à l'intérieur avant de ressortir deux pommes, il en jeta une à l'adolescente et garda l'autre pour lui.

Les pommes étaient ridées mais douces et Dawel accepta la sienne avec bonheur.

Mais ils furent interrompus dans le dîner sommaire par des grognements venant de la lisière du bois.

Second chapitre out!

Lasgaly faisant une danse de la victoire cheyenne : J'ai finieuh! J'ai finieuh! J'ai finieuh!

Amédé, tentant de reprendre le contrôle : Ou plutôt, tu t'es endormie sur la fin et **j'ai** dut la finir pour toi!

Lasgaly, tirant la langue dans le vide : T'façon, t'as été gentil dans ce chapitre, ta pas dit une seule connerie, ni moi non plus alors tout est bien!

Amédé, plutôt pâle : Moi? Gentil? JE SUIS LE DESCENDANT DU DEMON DE LA LUXURE, JE NE SUIS PAS GENTIL!!!!!

Lasgaly, ricanant : Meuh oui! Meuh oui! Je sais!

Et merci à Yami Aku pour être encore une fois passée après pour corriger les conneries que j'ai pu écrire! (Beaucoup d'ailleurs!)

Chtites notes idiotes :

[1] Lasgalenya : Ne me demandez rien, c'est pas de moi, demandez à Shinia Marina pour ceux qui connaissent! C'est son expérience perso! D'ailleurs page de pub, allez vite voir son site http:lapinenpeluche.free.fr, c'est sur GW et c'est super!

Amédé, toussotant : Expérience personnelle ne mademoiselle que tu t'es empressée de vérifié dès que tu as pu! ricane

Lasgaly, première dauphine au concours de la tomate la plus rouge : Heuuuuuu... vi! grosse goûtte derrière la tête

Réponses aux reviews :

Lysbeth Beriawen : Salut Lysbeth, j'essaye franchement d'arrêter les trop plein d'introspection autoresque mais c'est pas gagné! Quoique relit le chapitre y en a presque pas dans celui-là alors c'est déjà un début! Et puis je peux pas les mettre en italique parce que c'est l'elfique en italique (si m'a pas bouzillé ma présentation...) mais comme tu as vu, j'ai trouvé un autre moyen! Merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir l'avis des autres et puis j'adore tes fics alors ça me fait plaisir que tu daigne m'adresser une review !

Hali1 : Salut Hali, pour le fait qu'elle est pas très étonnée, c'est expliqué plus tard, j'ai déjà le pourquoi en tête, mais pas encore sur papier! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un avis externe et j'espère que la suite te satisfait mieux.

Atalante123 : Salut à toi! Pour les ndas, j'ai changé la présentation, mais y en a toujours quelques unes relit encore le chap Ah! Ben y en a qu'une pour celui-là, tant pis! Me rattraperais pour le prochain chapitre promis! Merci à toi aussi pour la review!

Emidorienne : COPINEUH!!! Salut Emidorienne! Rhooooo! 'spèce de perverse! Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire avec le pitit Estel toë??? grand sourire de Bouddha mais qui pense des trucs pas très catholique J'imagine déjà! Nyark! Et comme tu vois, v'là la suite tant attendue!

Gedauphin : Kikoo! Alors voilà la suite que tu demandais et j'espère qu'elle te plaît!

Comme pour l'autre chapitre, huées et tomates ou ovations et bouquets de rose, j'accepte tout!

Mici d'avoir eut le courage de lire cette fanfic!


	3. Baston et arrivée à Imladris

**Auteur :** Lasgalenya Greenleaves

**Source :** Le Silence des Anneaux... euh... Y a un truc qui cloche... O.ô

**Disclaimers :** Tous est à Tolkien et à ses héritiers... veinards!

**Genre :** Z'ai ssanzé d'avis! C'est Action/Adventure/General! hé hé

**Ratings :** G

**Note :** Mon retard est inacceptable, je sais! Mais mon Laptop-chéri (mon nordi) a été en réparation 2 mois, y vient de revenir, la fic avait déjà été recommencée sur un autre ordi, qui a été prété pendant 2 semaines à des amis, qui vient de revenir et que je suis obligée de recommencer là... ;.;

**Note2 : **Pour pouvoir updater la fic avant le nouvel an, j'ai encore du me passer de ma bétâ chérie, Yami Aku! Sorry Yami! ;.;

* * *

**_Dawel_**

**3. Bastons et arrivée à Imladris**

Devant Dawel se dressaient une dizaine de monstres ou même un peu plus, tous hideux et couverts de cicatrices et d'armures noires et sales. Leurs dents jaunes étincelaient de bave alors qu'ils remarquaient la jeune fille à l'air innofensif et le guerrier blessé.

La jeune fille quant à elle, laissait couler son regard sur toutes les créatures horribles qui lui faisait face, ses iris, si verts, étaient réduits à deux cercles émeraudes tant ses pupilles étaient dilatées.

- Alors c'est comme ça... Souffla-t-elle d'un ton plat et toujours aussi neutre, mais le Ranger à ses côtés le soupçonnait d'être le calme avant la tempête.

- Dawel... Sauvez-vous... Réussit-il à articuler.

Mais il se retint de sursauter en rencontrant le regard de la jeune fille, son regard était froid, mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'étonnait le plus, c'était la lueur folle et légèrement ahurie, comme psychotique qui y brillait.

- Vous pouvez toujours rêver... Grogna-t-elle en réponse, retroussant légrement le coin de ses lèvres, dévoilant de légers crocs.

Puis soudain, sans un bruit et sans sommation, elle dégaina son étrange lame et fondit sur les monstres qui furent pris au dépourvu, n'ayant pas prévu de subir une attaque d'une aussi frêle personne, mais se reprirent bientôt et attaquèrent à leur tour.

Elle enchaîna des mouvements souples et agiles, pourfendant son ennemi et évitant les lames de ceux-ci. Estel suivait ses gestes hypnotiques, qu'elle exécutait avec tant de grâce qu'on aurait pu croire à une danse onirique, sa natte battant le rythme, cela s'il n'y avait pas eut les créatures devant elle.

Sa lame fondait l'air avec vivacité et sans le moindre bruit, semblant effectuer un mouvement rôdé et refait des centaines de fois. En moins de quelques minutes, la tête du dernier orque vola alors que son corps retombait en tressautant devant la jeune fille maculée de sang noir et gluant.

De là où il était, le Ranger ne pouvait voir que le dos de l'adolescente, ainsi, il ne pouvait voir les larmes cristallines qui coulaient sur ses joues avant qu'elle ne les essuie d'un geste rageur. Ele resta quelques instants ainsi, sans bouger devant la dépouille du dernier orque, avant de se détourner et de revenir vers lui, son visage étant revenue à son impassibilité habituelle.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une, Dawel le prit délicatement par le bras, l'appuya sur elle avant de se remettre en marche, marmonnant entre ses dents qu'il fallait trouver un endroit plus sécurisé pour la nuit.

Estel pouvait sentir come bien les muscles de la jeune fille étaient crispés, montrant qu'elle n'avait pas encore complètement décoléré.

Elle les fit marcher pendant environ une heure après le couché du soleil -le Ranger remerciant Erù de l'avoir rendu endurant à la douleur- avant d'enfin accepter de s'arrête.

- Nous monterons le camps ici... Fit-elle d'une voix neutre, presque glaciale.

Le Ranger ne trouva pas la force ela contredire et de toute façon, il était beaucoup trop fatigué pour avancer plus, espérant que Glorfindel ait eut le temps de prévenir Elronde et qu'ils s'étaient organisés.

Il était si fatigué qu'il s'endormit net, ne remarquant pas le regard concerné que lui lançait la jeune fille avant de l'allonger délicatement à terre, puis de vérifier une nouvelle fois les bandages, grimaçant devant l'état des blessures.

Seule à être encore éveillée, la jeune fille rumina un long moment ses pensées, faisant rouler inconsciemment entre ses doigts la pierre qu'elle avait trouvé au dond d'une de ses poches, ce geste l'apaisant en quelque sorte dans ses pensées torturées.

Baissant légèrement la tête, la jeune nattée ferma hermétiquement les yeux.

Elle avait tué! Elle avait osé assassiner des créatures vivantes! Bien sûr c'étaient des créatures monstrueuses et sûrement cruelles et bien sûr il le fallait pour les protéger, Estel et elle, mais elle avait tout de même enlever a vie à ces êtres!

Sur le moment, elle n'avait plus pensé à rien, le stress accumulé depuis son arrivée dans cette forêt étrange, toutes ces choses incroyables, tout ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, ça avait été un exutoire à sa frustration et à sa colère.

Il lui était déjà arrivé de se lever un matin dans la forêt sans reconnaître 'endroit et c'est pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas été plus surprise que ç à son arrivée. Même lorsqu'elle fut entrée à l'orphelinat, il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'elle se réveille au moins une fois dans la forêt avoisante, les gens qui s'occupaient d'elle s'en étaient tirés les cheveux et disait qu'ele faisait des crises de somnambulisme. Pourtant, là, l'apparition de l'étrange homme blonde aux oreiles poitnues puis de ces hommes bêtes immondes, l'avaient intrigué et apeuré, même si elle l'avait bien caché au blessé. (1)

Elle tourna la tête vers ledit blessé, il avait tout de même bien tenu la route durant tout le trajet qu'elle les avait forcé à fire, l'impressionnant beaucoup par la même. Nombreux étaient ceux qui n'auraient pas été capable de faire la moitié de la distance qu'ils avaient parcourus, même avec une santé de cheval alors blessé et affaiblit comme l'était Estel, c'était étonnant! (2)

Elle ressentit une pointe de culpabilité en repensant à tout le chemin qu'elle l'avait obligé à parcourir mais rejeta rapidement ce sentimen, sachant qu'ils auraient sûrement eut la visite d'utres créatures s'ils étaient restés.

Tard ce soir-là, elle veilla son patient, ne prenant en vérité, qu'à peine une demi heure ou une heure de sommeil et encore, d'un sommeil léger et facilement effacé par le moindre craquement de branche suspect.

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, elle se releva et réveilla doucement le Ranger pour recommencer à marcher comme elle l'avait fait la veille, sans repos, d'une allure vive et constante.

Estel ne disait toujours mot, oscillant entre le rêve et la réalité, suant à grosses gouttes, délirant la plupart du temps et prononçant des paroles incompréhensibles dans la langue si musicale qu'il avait utilisé avec ce "Glorfindel".

Elle avait réussi à faire baisser un peu sa fièvre par un moyen qu'elle-même ne s'expliquait pas vraiment, elle avait juste eut à poser sa main sur le front de l'adulte en tenant la pierre, pensant très fort à ce que sa santé s'améliore pour que cela arrive (3). Ils avaient pourtant dû s'arrêter un moment dans une clairière lorsque Estel sembla sur le point de s'évanouir, le poison semblant avoir bien progressé dans son corps. Ils restèrent ainsi toute la journée et une nouvelle nuit dans une clairière, la jeune fille ne dormant pas plus que le soir précédent.

Alors qu'une nouveau soleil pointait son nez et que Dawel pensait à réveiller le blessé, un léger craquement réveilla ses sens aux aguets (4) mais alors qu'elle tournait la tête vers l'orée du bois, une lame étincelante vint se poser contre sa gorge, une main bloquant son bras droit, la faisant serrer la mâchoire et plisser les yeux, l'adrénaline revenant rapidement dans ses veines tout comme ses envies de meurtres sanglants.

- Qui êtes-vous et que faîtes-vous sur les terres d'Imladris? Demanda une voix froide et coupante.

- Oh! Trois fois rien! Du tricot, de la bouillie de monstre pas beau et du secourisme à chevaliers en danger... Grogna-t-elle en réponse alors que l'autre resserrait sa dague contre son cou.

- Répondez ! Ordonna l'autre, n'ayant semble-t-il pas compris la réplique alors qu'elle serrait un peu plus fort les mâchoires.

C'est à cet instant qu'Estel décida de rappeler sa présence en gémissant comme le pauvre hère délirant qu'il était. Dawel s'extirpa avec vivacité de l'étau musclé de l'autre et sans se préoccuper de lui, s'agenouilla près du blessé pour prendre sa température et tâter ses bandages.

- ESTEL!!! S'exclama soudain l'homme, semblant effaré face aux blessures du chevalier. (5)

- Non pas du tout! Répondit calmement la jeune fille, du même genre de calme que plus tôt. C'EST LE BON DIEU EN NUISETTE ROSE A POIS BLEUS!!!! OUI C'EST ESTEL!!!!! Beugla-t-elle légèrement... euh ... très en colère.

L'homme sursauta brusquement, puis retrouvant une expression à peu près neutre, bien qu'encore un peu secoué, fit:

- Bon bon! D'accord! Mais pas de temps à perdre, nous devons le mener à Imladris où il recevra les soins appropriés du Seigneur Elrond...

S'agenouillant également près du blessé, il l'aida à se relever puis doucement, passa le bras du Ranger autour de ses épaules alors que Dawel prenait l'autre, tous deux soutenant l'homme qui semblait délirer de plus en plus.

- Le Seigneur Elrond va tué Estel, là c'est certain! Marmonnait comme pour lui-même l'homme en les guidant lentement à travers les bois obscurs sans sembler se préoccuper de la noirceur environnante.

Dawel, de son côté, était redevenu aussi loquace qu'à sa rencontre avec Estel, renfrognée et légèrement énervée, marchant tête baissée et marmonnant toute seule après "ces gens qui pouvaient pas s'empêcher de la mettre sur les nerfs".

Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant près d'une demi-heure jusqu'à arriver à l'orée des bois, sur une route de terre battue où ils s'arrêtèrent un moment. Relevant la tête pour connaître la raison de leur arrêt, la jeune fille resta quelques instants pantoise devant les maisons qui s'étendaient à sa vue, la lumière de la lune et des étoiles se refletant sur les toits des demeures et de la fumée sortant des cheminées. Toutes envies de meurtres sanglants disparurent immédiatement alors qu'elle restait le souffle coupé devant la beauté du lieu.

- Bienvenue à Imladris, jeune fille! Fit avec amusement, l'homme à ses côtés.

Elle se tourna légèrement vers lui et le détailla, n'ayant pu le faire à la clairière et dans la forêt où il faisait trop sombre pour qu'elle le voit. C'était un homme assez grand, un peu plus qu'Estel, ses yeux bleu glace brillaient de la même lueur sans âge que ceux de Glorfindel et il était d'ailleurs vêtu de façon semblable, ses longs cheveux blonds de blé contrastant avec sa cape sombre.

Estel sembla alors légèrement revenir à lui et plongé dans un monde mi-réel, mi-onirique, tenta de reconnaître l'homme, plissant les yeux et fronçant les sourcils sous l'effort qui finit par payer au bout de quelques minutes.

- El... Elw.. Elwë...? Parvint-il à dire d'une voix sourde.

- Oui, Estel... c'est moi... Répondit doucement le blond en hochaht légèrement la tête. Nous vous ramenons à la cité...

- Je... les orques...? Continua le blessé, confus.

- Si vous parlez des bêtes immondes armées jusqu'au dents de tout à l'heure, je les ai exterminé... Fit Dawel, tentant de garder un visage aussi neutre que possible, malgré que sa main se soit légèrement crispé que ne sembla pas remarquer leur guide qui la fixa sans piper mot, comme ébahi.

- Elwë... où... Glorfindel? Marmonna Estel, tentant de se redresser légèrement et y échouant lamentablement, devant se retenir aux deux autres.

- Il est arrivé en catastrophe à la cité et à prévenu Elrond d'une attaque d'orques, nous leur avons tendu une embuscade mais il semblerait que quelques uns nous ait échappé... Répondit Elwë alors qu'ils reprenaient leur marche, se rapprochant de la cité.

- Une dizaine nous a attaqué avant que vous nous trouviez... Répondit Dawel, d'un ton neutre. Je les ai tué...

Elle ignora le regard étonné de l'homme et fit semblant de s'intéresser aux constructions. En fait elle ne faisait pas semblant, elle était totalement subjuguée par tant de beauté. Ils venaient juste de passé une grande arche de pierre dont les murailles semblaient entourer la cité et d'entrer dans la cité, lui laissant le souffle coupé pour entrer dans une grande cour et commencer à parcourir les couloirs de l'endroit.

Malgré les couleurs automnales des arbres et des tapis de feuilles rougeâtres, la cité "d'Imladris" comme disaient Elwë et Glorfindel était l'une des plus belles constructions que la jeune brune ait pu voir, les tons chaud y ajoutant d'ailleurs du charme.

La nature et les bâtisses semblaient en parfaite symbiose, certains arbres poussant dans les couloirs extérieur, ceux-ci étant la plupart du temps décorés de statues ou de peintures aux allures enchanteresses. On pouvait voir directement dans certaines pièces, celles-ci possédant de grandes portes fenêtres fait d'arbres sculptés avec soins, prenant des formes féminines ou d'autres d'arbres sinueux et majestueux. Il flottait dans l'air une sorte de souffle chaud et mélancolique, comme si toute la cité respirait ce sentiment, pressant le coeur de la jeune fille. Ce qui l'intriguait le plus était l'état des lieux, sans être laissé à l'abandon, on pouvait voir et sentir que la nature prenait doucement le dessus sur les maisons, le faisant avec harmonie et couleurs, couleurs tournant d'ailleurs autour du rouge-orangé, comme si la cité était à l'automne de sa vie.

L'allure médiévale des bâtisses l'étonnait également, surtout que sans paraître neuves, elles ne semblaient pas être si vieilles ou tout du moins, étaient très bien entretenues, donnant à l'endroit des qualité esthétiques incontestables.

S'ajoutait au charme de l'endroit, le chant doux et clair des cascades sonnant aux alentours de la cité, comme une musique aussi belle que naturelle. (6)

Leur guide la tira de ses pensées en lui ouvrant la porte de ce qui semblait être une chambre, pour déposer le blessé dans le lit.

- Restez avec lui... Demanda l'homme avant de sortir rapidement, sûrement pour aller chercher un médecin ou ce "Elrond" dont tous parlaient.

Elle s'assit donc au chevet de l'homme et l'observa dormir pendant quelques instants avant de se lever et d'aller s'accouder au balcon resté ouvert, fermant les yeux et laissant la paix de l'endroit envahir ses sens.

Alors qu'elle écoutait le chant mélancolique de l'air et du vent, une chanson vieille et allant très bien à l'air environnant, lui revint à l'esprit, vestige d'une enfance oubliée et elle se mit à chantonner d'une voix claire et enchanteresse.

_Chante mon doux, mon triste coeur_

_Emporte ma haine mon désespoir amer_

_Berce mes chemins de tes pleurs_

_Rends-moi ce bonheur que tant j'espère_

_Chante mon doux mon triste ami_

_Prie tes dieux de fleurir ta marche_

_Panse les morsures de mon agonie_

_Et sur l'indifférence et le mépris crache_

_Chante mon doux mon triste pays_

_Enterre nos morts nos crimes et nos erreurs_

_Libère nous des mensonges trop polis_

_Creuse le sillon d'un impossible bonheur_

_Chante mon doux mon triste chagrin_

_Frôle mon âme de tes ailes endeuillées_

_Hurle au vent mon amour du lendemain_

_Laisse-moi donc mes rêves d'égalité..._

Puis sa voix mourut et elle sentit ses yeux se voiler sous des larmes qu'elle retint furieusement en fermant les yeux.

- Il y a de cela plusieurs siècles que je n'avais entendu ce chant, ni cette voix... Fit une voix grave et triste derrière elle.

* * *

MWAHahAHahAHahAHah!!! Moi sadique? Noooon!!! hé hé hé... La suite l'année prochaine!! _::éclate d'un rire démoniacopsychotique et manque de s'étouffer::_ Hm... bref... voilà quoi!

Et pour ceux qui veulent savoir, la chanson n'en est pas vraiment une. C'est un poème de mon père et je trouvais qu'il collait bien à la situation parce que pour moi, c'est à la fois la mélancolie de devoir quitter la Terre du Milieu et la tristesse d'avoir perdu Celebrian qui se ressent dans l'air d'Imladris, puisqu'Elrond en ait le Seigneur! C'est peut-être faux ou idiot, mais j'aime cette hypotèse!

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**_Marie Sha :_ **Kikoo coupine! Franchement désolée du retard, mais prends ça pour un cadeau de Noël en retard! lol

Merci pour la review et j'espère que la suite te plait et désolée de te faire encore patienter pour la suite mais j'dois faire mon inscription au lycée, pas vraiment le temps pour l'instant de plancher dessus!

**BONNE ANNEE A MARIE ET ANY!!!! DESHONOREZ MOI PAS, BUVEZ BEAUCOUP ET FAITES LA FETE!!! YEEEESSS!!!!**

**_Lysbeth-Beriawen :_ **Hé hé hé! I know! I know! I'm the best! Nyark! Ben, voilà la suite.

Really sorry du retard, j'espère que t'aime et merci pour la review!

**BONNE ANNEE 2005 A TOIIII ET PLEIN DE BISHONENS!!!!!!!! YEAHHHHHHH!!!!**

**_Yami Aku :_** _::saute sur Yami et la bisouille de partout::_ YAMI NA MOAAAAAA!!!! Désolée! Désolée! Désolée! J'ai pas pris le temps de te le passer ce chap là paske j'étais trèèès pressée de le mettre avant le nouvel an!  
Mici pour ta review et pis j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plait autant que les deux autres! Ze t'aime ma Yami-chérie! _::bisouille encore sa bétâ::_

**BONNE ANNEEEEEE ET PLEIN DE BONNES CHOOOOSEUH CHERIIIEUH!!! **lol

**_Isilriel :_** Salut Cyn'! Continue avec tes euh, mes reviews sont pas mieux des fois! lol Comme tu vois, voilà le chapitre nouveau, tout frais..._ ::zieute le chap pas très frais::_ euh... bien faisandé et j'espère qu'il te plaira!

Mici pour ta review!

**BONNE ANNEE 2005 ET PIS FAIS LA FEEEEEEETEUH!!!! **

* * *

**Notes de l'auteureuse... :**

(1) Lasgaly, exaspérée : Et une explication tordu à la mord-moi-l'noeud, une! T.T;;; Et c'est moi qui écrit ça? INJUSTICE!!!

Amédé, ricanant (il fait rien d'autre, faut le reconnaitre!) : Tu te trompes de fic là!

Lasgaly : X.X court circuit et mort clinique chronique...

(2) Lasgaly : Me rappelle plus des distances et de la taille du domaine d'Imladris en plus, j'ai pu le livre, et j'ai la flemme de chercher! T.T;;

(3) Dawel : ...

Lasgaly : ...

Amédé : Il fait pas un peu trop Mary-Sue ce passage? é.ê

Lasgaly : ... no comment plize... l'est 3h du mat, ça fait quatre jours que j'ai pas dormi!!! T.T;;;

Amédé, ricanant : Ah ben c'est ça d'être d'une famille qui aime les fêtes à rallonges!!!

Lasgaly : X.X

Dawel, exaspérée : Ah ben bravo! Tu me l'as cassé! è.é

(4) Amédé : Lasgaly tu sais que...

Lasgaly, pas d'humeur : JE FAIS DANS LA REPETITION, OUI JE SAIS!!!!

(5) Dawel, perplexe : Lasgaly! Tes répétitions se font de plus en plus présentes!

Lasgaly, concentrée : TGCMQE

Dawel : Hu?

Amédé : Traduc : "T'as Gueule C'est Moi Qui Ecrit"! _::ricane::_

Dawel : T.T chuis entourée de tarés!

(6) Lasgaly : Houla! Moi pas très bonne pour les descriptions! T.T;;;

Amédé, sourire pervers : Par contre, moi chuis fort pour décrire les folles parties de j...

Lasgaly, écrevisse trop cuite, en chef : 'MEDYYYYY!!! HENTAAAIIIIII!!!!!!!!! T'AS YEUUUULEUH!!!!!!!!

Amédé, innocent comme un angelot envoyé du ciel : J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait po? ë.ë

* * *

Une pitite review pour remonter le moral d'une autereuse pas heureuse mais suicidaire par coca et thé pêche? ë.ë

* * *

J'oubliais le plus important!

**BONNE ANNEE 2005 A TOUSET SAOULEZ-VOUS BIEN POUR L'OCCASION!!! ;-)**

_**Peace, Love and Bishonens everybody! :D**_


	4. Explications brumeuses et débutations d'...

**Auteur :** Lasgalenya Greenleaves

**Source :** Le Saigneur de Magnôs... errrr... Roooh encore loupé!... O.ô

**Disclaimers :** Tous est à Tolkien et à ses héritiers... veinards!

**Genre :** Z'ai ssanzé d'avis! C'est Action/Adventure/General! hé hé

**Ratings :** G

**Note :** **C'EST MON ANNIVERSAIREUH C'EST PAS CELUI D'TA MEREUH! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**_ :Lenya mode baballe rebondissante pour châton sous emphétamines: _**_BONK _**(Lasgalenya qui vient de se prendre une massue 100 tonnes sur la tête) Euh... pardon, je voulais dire, pas de note spécial cette fois-ci!

Amédé, reniflant : En plus c'était hier ton anniversaire! T.T;

Lasgaly : Mais le tient aussi d'abord! _:tire la langue à son reflet:_

Amédé, soupirant : Ne me rappelle pas que cela fait maintenant 15 ans que je dois te supporter jour après jour! _:soupir à en faire décoller un hélicoptère:_

**Note 2 :** Ah! Finalement si une seule pitite note. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas réalisé en suivant l'évolution de ma fic, je l'écris au fur et à mesure, je n'ai jamais de chapitre de réserve et si l'histoire se déforme un peu, c'est qu'en écrivant le chapitre précédent, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais pouvoir mettre dans la suite! Je n'ai pas de plan en tête en fait, c'est à se demander comment mes histoires peuvent tenir debout! T.T J'espère que cela ne vous empêche pas d'apprécier la fic:)

**Note3 :** J'ai même trouvé une autre petite note à faire! Alors pour les pensées, c'est entre "..." et l'elfique en_ italique_, mais, y a tout un passage en italique, c'est parce que c'est comme si c'était un rêve ou un truc du genre...

Sur ceux, bonne lecture:)

* * *

**_Dawel_**

**4. Explications brumeuses et débutation d'habituation** (1)

_- Il y a de cela plusieurs siècles que je n'avais entendu ce chant, ni cette voix... Fit une voix grave et triste derrière elle._

Immédiatement sur le qui-vive, la jeune fille se retourna, sa main se portant automatiquement sur son katana, toujours attaché dans son dos. Pourtant, elle ne le sortit pas en voyant la personne qui venait de lui parler, tant elle était étonnée.  
C'était un homme, grand, presque deux mètres, des cheveux noirs tressés sur les côtés et tombant sur sa nuque jusqu'aux aisselles, ceints sur sa tête d'une fine couronne de métal faite de liserés travaillés et de belles gravures, ses perçants yeux gris-bleus où brillaient une sagesse sans age ni bornes étaient posés sur elle avec tristesse et semblaient voilés de mélancolie. Il était difficile de lui donner un âge car même si la sagesse de son regard montrait indubitablemment qu'il avait au moins la quarantaine, aucune ride ne venait enlaidir ses traits fins et pâles. Etrangement, il portait une sorte de tunique longue pourpre sombre avec une ceinture de tissu bleu sombre, pouvant passer pour une robe.

- On m'a dit que vous aviez sauvé mon fils... Continua l'homme, le voile dans ses yeux disparaissant doucement.

Se reprenant rapidement, la jeune fille entra dans la chambre et acquiesça en se rapprochant de nouveau du lit du blessé.

- Vous avez pour cela toute ma reconnaissance... Fit l'homme avec un hochement de tête, s'approchant également du lit d'Estel.

Une fois près du lit, il caressa tendrement les cheveux sombres de l'homme qui s'agita légèrement, sans se réveiller.

- Vous me faîtes bien des misères, _iôn-nin _(2) ! Murmura-t-il dans un soupir.

Puis il releva les yeux vers Dawel qui observait la scène en silence et lui sourit légèrement, à en juger la façon de faire de l'homme, la jeune natté en conclut qu'il s'agissait de ce "Seigneur Elrond".

- Elwë vous attends devant la porte, il vous mènera à votre chambre, je vous ferez mander pour le dîner, pour l'instant je dois soigner ce jeune homme... Lui dit-il doucement.

La jeune nattée jeta un dernier regard au Rôdeur allongé sur le lit puis avec un signe de la tête à Elrond, ressortit de la chambre pour effectivement trouver l'homme qui les avait conduit ici -Elwë- devant la porte, l'attendant patiemment.

- Elrond m'a demandé de vous amener à votre chambre... Fit-il en la saluant d'un signe de la tête.

Dawel haussa simplement un sourcil de façon ironique qui dans son langage voulait dire quelque chose comme : "Y a de la répétition dans l'air" d'après le grand livre du langage corporel de Dawel Maxwell paru aux Editions Valarion (15000 pages et 150 chapitres étudiés par rapport aux expressions faciales, corporelles, etc..)... hm... bref, puis elle hocha la tête et étendit la main, inclinant légèrement le buste, l'invitant à commencer à marcher pour qu'elle le suive.

Le blond ne se fit pas prier et partit avant de son pas si léger et silencieux. La jeune fille le suivit en s'attardant de-ci de-là pour observer les peintures et les tapisseries sur les murs. Tout était magnifique, on pouvait y déceler un côté étheré et un autre plus vivace, nous plongeant dans l'action de la peinture, comme celle de cette immense homme en armure noire entouré de brume levant une étrange arme sur un homme en armure étincelante mais tâchée de boue et de sang noir comme rouge, à terre avec une épée brisée. Elle resta un moment à le regarder, frissonnant devant le tableau, avec une étrange impression de déjà vue.

- Jeune Dame? Vous venez? L'appela Elwë à l'autre bout du couloir.

S'obligeant à sortir de la contemplation du tableau lugubre, la jeune fille secoua la tête et reprit sa route.

Cela pour s'arrêter de nouveau quelques secondes plus tard, le souffle coupé par la tapisserie qu'elle avait sous les yeux. C'était un jeune homme, il avait la peau doré et cheveux noirs mi-longs arrivant aux aisselles avec les mêmes mèches claires qu'elle, les mêmes gri-gris dans les cheveux et les mêmes yeux si ce n'est qu'une lueur de sagesse profonde résidait dans les siens, mais également, des oreilles finement pointues

Il était debout dans une clairière verte parsemée de fleurs blanches, ressortant dans la nuit tombante, avec les étoiles apparaissant doucement à l'arrière plan.

Il était vêtu d'une tunique vert forêt et brune le fondant dans la nature et ne cachait en rien sa musculature fine mais sèche. Une pierre taillée en forme de larme à son cou, montée dans un collier fin à la monture en or et en argent avec une autre matière semblant resplendire à la lueur des étoiles, attirait l'attention. C'était son seul ornement.

Plissant les yeux pour mieux voir les détails du collier, ses yeux se focalisèrent sur la pierre et elle ouvrit de grands yeux en la reconnaissant. Fébrile, elle tâta ses poches et en sortit la pierre qu'elle gardait toujours contre son coeur. Exactement la même, la même couleur changeante mais étincelante, la même sorte de tourbillon d'un blanc laiteux en son coeur.

Comme hypnotisée, elle se rapprocha de la tapisserie, une main tremblante avancée paume en avant, l'autre tenant contre son coeur la pierre. Mais une fois de plus, Elwë la sortie de ses songes en l'appelant depuis une porte entrouverte. Sursautant, elle ramena sa main contre elle et glissa à nouveau la pierre dans sa poche. Secouant la tête, elle se dépêcha de rejoindre l'elfe avec un dernier regard à la toile.

En fait, le blond était déjà dans sa chambre et l'y attendait tranquillement, il semblait avoir remarqué son intérêt pour les oeuvres d'arts de la cité. Une fois qu'elle fut entrée dans la chambre, l'homme prit conger en fermant la porte et la laissa tranquille pour qu'elle s'installe, ce qu'elle fit rapidement. Après tout, elle n'avait pour possessions, que les vêtements qu'elle portait et le katana!

Donc, complètement exténuée après les combats, la veille d'Estel et toutes les nouvelles apprises depuis qu'elle était là, elle s'allongea sans même prendre la peine d'enlever au moins ses chaussure, juste le temps de poser le katana sur une commode en bois près du lit -à portée de main- puis elle sombra dans un sommeil peuplé de voix grondantes, de rires aigus et mauvais, de bruits de lames s'entrechoquant et de cris.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir depuis les grandes portes fenêtres menant à des balcons ensoleillés et les chants des oiseaux accompagnaient ceux des cascades environnantes, l'appaisant au plus profond d'elle-même. S'étirant comme un chat avec même un léger ronronnement de contentement, elle se releva pour remarquer qu'on avait déposé une robe sur une chaise face à une belle coiffeuse en bois sombre.

Curieuse, elle se leva et se rapprocha de la robe. Cela faisant bien plusieurs années qu'elle n'en avait pas mis une, mais celle-ci était si belle, qu'elle la mis immédiatement-après avoir au préalable enlever ses anciens vêtements bien sûr-. Le tissu était aussi doux que la soie et aussi léger que des plumes, elle était d'un blanc virginal, aux reflets miroitants, les bordures étaient dorées et argentés, les manches étaient longues et se finissaient sur le dose des mains et laissaient les épaules nues. Il y avait avec, une paire de chaussures fines sans talons et de la même couleur que la robe et un châle transparent aux reflets irisés. Emerveillée par les vêtements si soigné, elle resta quelques instants à se contempler dans le miroir de la coiffeuse et décida que la natte à moitié défaite pendant la nuit n'allait pas du tout avec la robe et détacha ses cheveux. Elle les brossa ensuite avec soin, ayant trouvé une brosse à cheveux sur la coiffeuse -c'est sûrement pour ça qu'on appelle ça, une _coiffeuse_- . Elle les garda lâchés, ceux-ci lui arrivant aux cuisses ainsi coiffés, les feuilles et autres gri-gris restaient toujours.

Se regardant dans la coiffeuse, elle fit deux tours sur elle-même pour vérifier que le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir était bien le sien. Elle ne ressemblait plus à un garçon manqué presque sauvage, mais plutôt à une jeune fille, élégante et à la grâce féline, avec un petit côté mystérieux et sauvage, même si le "design" de la robe laissait penser à une princesse ou autre titre moyen âgeux. Satisfaite de l'air que lui donnait la robe, même si les robes n'avait jamais été ses vêtements préférés il faut bien le dire, elle mis le châle sur ses épaules et les chaussures pour sortir de la chambre discrètement, continuant de garder serrée dans son poing une certaine pierre, ses pas ne faisant presque pas de bruit sur le sol en bois verni.

Une fois dans le couloir, elle commença à flâner gentiment, comtemplant les tableaux et tapisseries qu'elle avait loupé la veille tant elle était préoccupée. Ses pas la ramenèrent inévitablement vers le tableau du jeune homme, comme si en elle-même, elle voulait terminer ce qu'elle était en train de faire avant l'intervention d'Elwë.

De nouveau, elle resta devant la tapisserie, tentant d'en imprimer chacun des détails dans sa mémoire, sachant au fond d'elle-même que cela était important pour elle. De nouveau, son corps bougea seul et la rapprocha du portrait, dans la même posture que la veille, la pierre serrrée contre son coeur et l'autre main tendue vers la peinture. Mais cette fois-ci, personne n'était présent pour l'arrêter et elle toucha d'un geste aérien le visage peint et posa doucement sa main sur la pierre du collier. Soudain prise de vertiges, elle se sentit tomber au sol et fermer les yeux, toujours sans lâcher sa pierre.

_

* * *

_

Lorsqu'elle ouvre à nouveau les yeux, elle n'est plus dans les couloirs d'Imladris, mais dans une clairière, une clairière parsemée de fleurs blanches à la tombée de la nuit, qu'elle ne pouvait que connaître. Elle était allongée à même le sol, mais vêtue de façon semblable au jeune homme du portrait.

_Soudain, une voix veloutée et claire, tout juste assez basse et grave pour qu'on la devine tout de même masculine, s'éleva derrière elle :_

_- Ainsi, tu as fini par retrouver le chemin de ton foyer... Fit celle-ci, tendrement._

_Sursautant, la jeune fille se retourna et sauta rapidement sur ses pieds pour lever le bras afin d'attraper son katana mais ne faire que brasser l'air, ayant laissé celui-ci dans sa chambre en sortant. Elle se figea instantanément en voyant qui elle avait en face d'elle. C'était lui, l'homme ou plutôt l'elfe de la peinture!_

_Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se détendit, semblant se relaxer en sa présence et laissa retomber ses bras contre ses côtés, puisqu'elle les avait levés en se mettant en position de combat à mains nues._

_- Pas vraiment non... Fit celui-ci avec un sourire amusé qui lui fit hausser un sourcil interrogateur. Je ne suis pas un elfe... Répondit-il à la question implicite_(3)

_Le second sourcil fin de la jeune fille alla retrouver son jumeau sous les mèches claires de celle-ci alors qu'elle lançait un regard perplexe à l'autre._

_- Je suis ce que l'on appelle un "Vala"... Répondit gentiment l'homme, semblant soit lire dans ses pensées, soit comprendre facilement les expressions de son visage._

_"Hein?" Pensa la jeune fille, comprenant de moins en moins._

_L'autre eut un sourire indulgent -d'accord, donc il entendait bel et bien ses pensées- et répondit :_

_- Un Vala, je fais parti du peuple qui a aidé à la construction du monde... Expliqua-t-il calmement. Ou plutôt de la Terre-du-Milieu..._

_"?" Fut la seule chose que pensa Dawel à cette instant, alors que son incompréhension apparaissait clairement sur ses traits._

_Cette fois-ci, l'homme éclata d'un rire clair avec de sourire tendrement à la jeune brune._

_- Oui, tu n'es plus dans cet autre monde que tu appelais tien, fit-il avec un sourire. Tu es sur Arda comme nous l'appelons, les humains préfèrent l'appeler la Terre-du-Milieu..._

_Puis ils s'assirent tous deux sur l'herbe et il lui raconta sommairement la naissance du monde, la création des Premiers-Nés, les elfes, puis celle de toutes les autres créatures, dont les humains, celle de l'île de Nùmenor, les guerres, Morgoth, Sauron, les différents Ages. La jeune fille resta muette durant tout le récit, écoutant religieusement les paroles de son double masculin et une fois le récit terminé, ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois._

_- Mais... qu'ai-je à voir dans toutes vos histoires? Demanda-t-elle lentement. Je ne suis pas d'ici... je ne comprends pas... et d'ailleurs, où sommes-nous? Nous ne sommes plus à Imladris...?_

_- Si, nous sommes toujours à Imladris, ou plutôt, tu y es, je ne suis qu'un souvenir, le reflet d'une partie de toi que tu ne connais pas... Répondit tristement l'homme. Et actuellement, tu es évanouie dans ta chambre avec Elwë et Elrond comme gardiens... nous sommes dans ton esprit!_

_La jeune fille bloqua légèrement à la réponse innattendue de l'homme._

_- Et d'ailleurs, la plupart m'appellent Araél (4) ou Nyello (5)... Continua l'homme avec un sourire._

_- Hm... Dawel Maxwell... Répondit la brune, se sentant obligée de répondre._

_- Je sais... Fit simplement l'homme sans se départir de son sourire._

_Puis il reprit une expression plus sérieuse et reprit :_

_- Pour ce qui est de ce que tu viens faire dans ces "histoires" comme tu le dis, je te répondrais simplement que tu sauras lorsque le temps pour toi viendra... Continua-t-il. Mais une simple chose, ne doute pas de ton appartenance à ce monde, tu es une enfant de la nature, la forêt est ta maison, tu l'as bien compris, il viendra un moment où tu devras faire des choix pour la protéger, pour protéger ce monde, mais j'ai confiance en toi, tu sauras que faire... N'oublie pas, tu auras besoin de cela..._

_Se faisant il attrapa la main de la jeune fille, l'ouvrit sur la pierre et la referma de nouveau._

_- De cela... Continua-t-il en prenant le poing fermé entre ses deux mains et le posant contre le coeur de Dawel. Et de ceci... Finit-il en caressant le front de l'adolescente._

_Il étendit le bras et caressa doucement sa joue, alors qu'elle le laissait faire, fermant légèrement les yeux et penchant la tête de côté avec un léger ronronnement de contentement qui fit sourire l'homme._

_- Tu dois partir maintenant... Murmura-t-il doucement avec un sourire d'excuse. Mais je serais toujours là..._

_- Comment... Commença-t-elle avant d'être coupée par un doigt pâle posée en travers de ses lèvres._

_- Tu verras bien assez tôt... Répondit-il avec amusement, penché vers elle, avant de l'embrasser doucement sur le front. Dors maintenant, yeldë-nin_ (6)_ et demande à Elrond Peredhel d'élever et de faire l'apprentissage de l'enfant du Chanteur _(7)_ pour moi, il comprendra..._

_Hochant la tête, la jeune fille se rallongea, se sentant soudain extrêmement fatiguée et ferma les yeux pour s'endormir au son d'une voix claire et échanteresse, chantant dans une langue lui étant familière mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre._

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, elle était bel et bien de retour dans sa chambre et fut accueillie par un regard gris-bleu sans âge, mais inquiet. 

-Vous êtes enfin de retour parmi nous... Fit le Seigneur Elrond avec un léger sourire soulagé.

Se redressant, elle s'assit, se calant confortablement sur les oreillers et remarquant au passage qu'elle était habillée maintenant d'une robe de chambre blanche et légère. Elle jeta un regard à l'extérieur pour découvrir qu'il faisait à présent complètement noir à l'extérieur, mis à part la douce lueur des étoiles et de la lune pleine.

- Combien de temps ai-je dormi? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton bas, s'étirant comme un félin.

L'homme lui jeta un regard étrange puis répondit doucement :

- Vous êtes restez endormie 4 jours entiers... Répondit-il alors que la jeune fille se figeait en écarquillant les yeux.

Elle se tourna lentement vers lui, cherchant dans son regard quelque chose démontrant qu'il blaguait, qu'elle n'avait pas _vraiment_ dormi pendant _4 jours_! Mais l'elfe la regardait avec inquiétude et perplexité, démontrant la véracité de ses propos.

- Mon fils était très inquiet pour vous... Continua l'homme avec un léger sourire.

Immédiatement, Dawel se redressa et lui jeta un regard rempli d'espoir :

- Estel? Il va mieux? S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire.

L'elfe eut un sourire à la réaction de l'adolescente et hocha la tête.

- J'ai dû le pousser à aller se reposer, c'était il y a à peine une heure, il vous a veillé deux jours entiers! Répondit-il.

Puis il reprit une expression plus grave et plongeant son regard dans les lacs émeraudes de la jeune fille, demanda :

- Savez-vous ce qu'il vous est arrivé? Fit-il.

Légèrement mal à l'aise devant le regard perçant de l'elfe brun, la jeune fille répondit, sans couper le contact de leur regard et lui expliqua son étrange rêve, si réel et si désarçonnant, l'homme ou plutôt le "Vala" comme il disait lui-même.

- Et avant que je ne me rendorme, il m'a demandé de dire à Elrond Peredhel -je pense ne pas trop me tromper en disant qu'il s'agit de vous- d'élever et de faire l'apprentissage de l'enfant du Chanteur... Termina-t-elle.

Elrond lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable puis hocha lentement la tête et dit doucement, semblant peser chaque mot :

- Hm... et bien... vous lui répondrez, quand vous le reverrez, que je le ferais et que je protégerai l'Enfant autant que je le pourrais... Fit-il lentement.

Dawel brisa enfin le contact en baissant la tête alors qu'elle hochait doucement du chef, ses longs cheveux tombant sur son visage en cachant l'expression. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et une voix que la jeune fille n'avait plus entendu depuis quelques jours retentit.

- Par les Valar! Elle est réveillée! S'exclama Estel en se rapprochant rapidement pour s'asseoir sur une chaise près du lit.

- Estel! Fit la jeune fille avec un sourire, heureuse de voir l'homme en parfaite santé, malgré ses bandages, visibles sous sa chemise blanche.

- Vous nous avez fait une grande frayeur en vous évanouissant ainsi au beau milieu d'un couloir, Jeune Dawel... Répondit l'homme avec un sourire.

- Je suis désolée... Répondit Dawel en rougissant, beaucoup plus bavarde au réveil que le reste du temps.

- Ce n'est rien! Répliqua le Ranger. Une chose est sûre, je vais finalement pouvoir vous faire visiter la Cité...

Dawel eut un petit sourire à ces mots, voulant vraiment visiter la magnifique cité elfique en compagnie du premier ami qu'elle s'était faite sur ces Terres -Arda-. Mais ses espoirs retombèrent rapidement lorsque le Seigneur Elrond répondit.

- Pas tout de suite, Estel, il lui faut d'abord se ressourcer, reprendre des forces, attendez encore quelques jours avant de sortir dehors et même plusieurs heures avant de pouvoir sortir de votre lit... Prévint-il, gentiment, mais fermement.

Soupirant intérieurement, la jeune fille hocha la tête et accepta docilement, fait qui en aurait étonné plus d'un dans son ancien monde où elle était connue comme quelqu'un de buté qui ne prenait que très rarement les ordres et obligations au sérieux. Puis après quelques paroles de courtoisie, l'homme et l'elfe se retirèrent et la laissèrent à ses pensées.

" Ce n'est pas la mer à boire après tout!" Pensa-t-elle, comme pour s'auto-persuader. "Juste quelques jours à garder le lit sans sortir, rien de plus..."

Si ce n'est que Dawel n'avait jamais, mais vraiment _jamais_ aimé rester sans rien faire... Ce fut donc pour cela qu'un petit quart d'heure après que Elrond et Estel ait quitté la pièce, un vacarme pas possible se fit entendre, suivit d'une grande liste de jurons en parler commun, alertant tout ceux postés à proximité, y compris Elwë, Elrond et Estel. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre, ce fut pour trouver la jeune fille assise à terre, la chaise renversée et les affaires au début sur la coiffeuse, gisant à terre. L'adolescente avait visiblement voulu se relever et avait perdu l'équilibre, entraînant avec elle ses affaires en tentant de se stabiliser.

Estel ne put retenir un léger rire devant l'air boudeur qu'affichait la jeune fille, les bras croisés, toujours assise à même le sol, arrachant même des sourires aux deux elfes.

- Saletés de jambes à la µ£§&! Grogna-t-elle en tentant de se relever les genoux tremblants.

Estel, voyant sa difficulté, se rapprocha rapidement et la pris par le bras pour la reconduire au lit.

- Je vous avais prévenu que vous ne pourriez pas sortir de votre lit avant quelques heures! Fit Elrond, haussant un sourcil moqueur.

La jeune fille grogna légèrement, marmonnant quelque chose dans sa barbe -heureusement inexistante- à propos d'elfes trop sages et trop intelligents, ce qui fit rire encore une fois Estel et sourire un peu plus largement Elwë et Elrond. Estel ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que la jeune fille était décidément très bavarde lorsqu'elle était faible ou fatiguée, ce qu'il lui fit d'ailleurs remarquer. A cela, la jeune fille répondit en reniflant :

- Si vous aviez une dizaine de chevaux vous martelant le crâne comme moi à ce moment, vous ne controleriez pas non plus vos paroles, Estel! Répondit-elle en marmonnant avant de retomber en arrière, endormie.

Les quelques jours, cinq en fait, passèrent rapidement, grâce à la présence journalière d'Estel qui venait chaque jour rester près d'elle, simplement pour discuter, sachant visiblement combien elle détestait rester enfermée, tentant de lui changer les idées. Puis enfin, Elrond vint la voir et accepta enfin qu'elle sorte de la chambre en compagnie d'Estel, une fois habillée convenablement! Cela faisait tout de même cinq jours qu'elle n'avait rien porté d'autres que des robes de chambres. Mais elle reçut cette fois-ci l'aide d'une servante elfe que le Seigneur d'Imladris mit à son service, une "jeune" elfe aux cheveux blond épis et aux yeux verts, répondant au nom d'Elanor.

Elle sortit donc et visita les jardins en compagnie d'Estel, celui-ci lui faisant la promenade avec plaisir, son instinct lui disant qu'il ne pouvait qu'aimer et protéger la jeune fille à qui il tenait compagnie.

_

* * *

_

:soupire: Aaaaaah! Encore un chapitre de fini! _:fière:se rappelle que ses autres fics attendent toujours:_ Oh merdeuh! T.T Bon! Je retourne bosser moi! X.X _:se remet à l'écriture:_

:soupire: Aaaaaah! Encore un chapitre de fini! Oh merdeuh! T.T Bon! Je retourne bosser moi! X.X 

_/Quelque part dans le cerveau de l'auteureuse/_

Amédé, frustré: Grrrr... Mais quand est-ce qu'elle va me laisser sortir bon sang! J'ai des fics à écrire moi aussi!

Lasgaly, rire sadique : Nyehehehehe! Tu vas attendre mon chou!

Amédé: AAAAARRGH! JE VAIS LA BUTER MOI-MEMEEEUUUHHHH!

Lasgaly : Meeeuhh fais la vache! mdrrrr

Dawel, regardant le tout de l'extérieur : Quand je disais que j'étais entourée de tarés!

Aragorn, fatigué: Bel euphémisme!

_:soupir collectif des persos:_

**

* * *

**

Réponses aux reviews :

**_Lice-chan :_** Salut ma padawan préférée! Je sais que c'est barbant à la longue lol! Désolée pour ça:P

J'espère que t'as pas trop attendue le chapitre et pis que t'as passé un bon moment à lire! lol

Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu:)

**_Lily Took :_** Kikoo fleur de lys! lol Désolée de te décevoir mais tu vois le 1er Janvier j'étais "un peu" carburée alors j'ai pas pu updater! lol Mais j'update pour mon annif enfin avec un peu de retard! XD

J'espère que t'as aimé ce nouveau chapitre et merci pour ta review. Encore désolée pour la "légère" attente:P

**_Lysbeth-Beriawen :_** 'Lut Lysbeth! Hm... toi ça se voit que t'es pas allée souvent sur mon profil... :s ! Mon père est décédé quand j'avais 11 ans et en fait c'est pour ça que je publis ses poèmes dans mes fics et sur fiction press... M'enfin c'est rien, comme on dit, on s'habitue à tout! Alors pas de bile à se faire, ça m'a quand même fait plaisir que tu nous congratule tous les deux comme ça, merci!

J'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plu et merci pour ta review!

**_Imperium : _**Hello Imperium! Alors la voilà la suite, toute fraîche en plus! J'espère ne pas avoir trop tardé et merci pour ta review.

**_La conspiratrice :_** Coucou la conspiratrice (super pseudo lol)! Ben voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plait, merci encore pour ta review!

**

* * *

**

Notes de l'auteureuse... :

(1) Lasgaly, butée : M'en fout si ça existe po!

Amédé, vérifiant dans le dico : Oh si ça existe finalement enfin, "habituation" existe...

Lasgaly : Oh...

Amédé: Ouais...

Lasgaly : Tant pis alors...

Amédé: lol

(2) Lasgaly : Je suis plus très sûre, mais je crois que ça veut dire "mon fils" en sidarin... à moins que ce soit le quenya! O.ô

(3) Lasgaly, perplexe : C'est ça qu'on dit ou bien "tacite"? é.ê

(4) Lasgaly, fatiguée : Mon elfique est rouillé, **_très très très_** rouillé! Alors d'après ce dont je me rappel : Ara, l'aube et él l'étoile, l'étoile de l'aube ou l'aube étoilée ou peut-être l'aube de l'étoile! O.ô

Amédé, ricanant : Recycle toi, tu sais plus quoi dire là!

Lasgaly : T.T; Et je le supporte depuis 15 ans! XD Pour en revenir à copain Araél, c'est par rapport à Dawel quoi...

Amédé: l'étoile de l'aube et l'étoile de l'obscurité? Je vois pas le rapport...

Lasgaly : T.T;

(5) Lasgaly : Même remarque que pour le (4) pour ce qui est de l'elfique! T.T... bref, Nyello : le chanteur je crois... X.X;

(6) Lasgaly : Re.même remarque que pour le (4) pour ce qui est de l'elfique! lol... hm... yeldë-nin : ma fille je crois... XD

(7) Lasgaly : Et bien sûr, tout le monde à déjà compris de qui il s'agit:D

Dawel, haussant un sourcil : De qui?

Lasgaly : Hé hé hé! Je te le dirais pas.euh:P

Dawel, soupirant : Pire qu'une gamine! T.T;

* * *

Une pitite review pour remonter le moral d'une autereuse pas heureuse mais suicidaire par coca et thé pêche? ë.ë 


	5. Pas de chap, just interlude

Non, désolée, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, je ne l'ai pas encore terminé, juste un petit délire pour vous faire patienter encore un peu! T.T Je demande votre clémence pour tout cela! Franchement, je n'aurais jamais cru que rentrer au lycée me priverais de tant de choses que j'avait l'habitude de voir de façon hebdomadaire, comme la TV ou mon ordi! TT.TT

Bref, c'est juste un petit délire comme ça qui m'a prit alors que je me morfondais sur une page blanche...

L'auteuse est assise devant son ordi, une grande bouteille de Coca, 2L et une autre de whisky à côté, tapant frénétiquement sur le clavier pendant que tous les persos se promènent, en vacances, un peu partout dans le chateau.

Lenya, écrivant de plus en plus vite à s'en brûler les doigts : Putain! Putain! Putain! Faut que j'avance!

Dawel, se penchant par-dessus son épaule, hausse un sourcil : C'est pour ça que tu écris la traduction de ton exposé en anglais sur les All-Blacks, exposé qui aura lieu dans un mois, au lieu d'avancer sur tes fics, plus particulièrement la mienne ?

Lenya, s'arrête et relis : MERDEUH! Me suis trompée de texte... T.T;;;

Dawel : ... no comment...

Amédé, prenant la place de Lenya : _:étouffe un baillement et commence à compter sur les doigts:_ Et au fait, t'as encore pas fait l'exposé de grec pour la rentrée de la semaine prochaine, ni le DM de maths, ni le DM de Géo, ni les recherches en ECJS, ni celles de jap et encore moins les versions de latin, Oh et pis y a le devoir supplémentaire en SES que tu es sensée rendre bientôt aussi!...

Lenya, regarde ses devoirs d'un air désespéré : Ouiiinnnnn! Poukoi moa! ;.;... ai mal...

Dawel, lui tapotant la tête : Ca va, t'y arriveras, tu verras!

Lenya, tirant la langue à son perso : Ouais ben tu peux parler toi! Je t'ai envoyé en Terre-Du-Milieu avant que tu commence les inéquations quotients et les équations se ramenant au 1er degré! X.X

Dawel, haussant un sourcil étonné : Hm... traduction en français, c'est quoi?

Lenya, la tête dans les mains : Que j'ai besoin d'un autre verre! _:se resserre un verre de whisky coca:_ mon pêcher mignon! miam...

Alex (l'ado) rentrant dans la pièce en secouant la tête : Tu ferais bien d'arrêter de te saouler si tu veux réussir à allier tes fics et tes devoirs!

Lenya lui donne un exemplaire de ses devoirs et le laisse regarder quelques minutes.

Alex : ... Bon ok, passe moi un verre de whisky mais sec pour moi! T.T

Lenya lui serre un verre qu'il avale cul sec.

Alex, entreprend d'aider Lenya dans sa bataille contre les forces des Maths : Ok, donc, là c'est une équation quotient donc, il faut que tu verifie l'existence "il faut que... x différent de 0" puis tu fais l'équation, par exemple : 2x - 4 sur 3x+1 2 sur 3, ça donne, " il faut que 3x + 1 différent de 0 donc x différent de moins 1 tiers" et "Trois toujours différent de 0" donc tout nombre E est solution sauf - 1tiers et 3 . Ensuite tu dois résoudre 2x - 4 2, ce qui fait 2x 6 et x 3 donc, x impossible puisque le résultat est l'un des nombres ne pouvant être solution...

La même chose comprit par Lenya : Ok, hlkegjqmze ekfgjseg zldfkqjds nviezf dgmflskgjdsgk "lfkgjsmfblkflg... vgdlkgqgq" puis alkjdgnqldjk lzkfcvnqs fr : dmfklbnsflm zdmgb ça donne "zlmdkqnmeflbknesmbkl msfdlbkns qmdlfkn " et " dmslkgqnmdlfbknq mqsdlknqg " donc smflbsnemflkbsndmflbnsfdlbnw zmkdg et qnmlvn . Ensuite qmeldkfenqmg, mzlkgqndmgqzkeg, smeflknqmlkrnzelgqg solution...

Lenya : ... Ah... j'ai rien pigé...

Alex, une grosse goutte sur la tempe : T'es irrécupérable! C'est pas possible!

Lenya, boudant : Oh hé! C'est pas moi qui prend des cours supplémentaires de maths le mercredi après-midi au lieu de s'amuser avec ses potes!

Alex, croisant les bras : Ouais mais ça te servirais plus qu'à moi vu ton niveau!

Amédé (blessé dans sa fierté) et Lenya d'une seule voix : QU'EST-CE QU'IL A NOTRE NIVEAU D'ABORD!

Alex, soupirant : Tu l'as dit toi-même, Len', il est nul!

Dawel, regardant les deux parties l'un après l'autre : Hm... si vous avez décidé de nous faire une scène de ménage attendez au moins que je prévienne tout le monde pour voir le spectacle!

Les deux autres deviennent rouges, même si de son côté, Amédé rigole comme un abruti.

Lenya, boudant : Et pis de toute façon, y a que ceux qui ont le niveau seconde qui arriveraient à comprendre ce truc! C'est trop dur d'abord! C'est des sadiques ses profs! (_notez le présent de vérité général utilisé par l'auteuse!_) Et pis si y a un plus jeune que euh... Dawel tiens! Ben si en a un qui comprends, ben je me fais hara kiri!

Harry et Alex-chan (le petit de la fic) arrivent dans la pièce et voient l'état migraineux de la semi-elfe-yokho.

Alex-chan, tirant sur le tricot de Harry : Mr Ryry! Mr Ryry! La madame fofolle aux zoreilles pointues l'est malade?

Lenya, jetant un regard de serial-killer psycothique à "Mr Ryry" alors que celui-ci se retient de pouffer : Non Alex-chan, juste des devoirs en trop, mais c'est des choses de grandes personnes, tu ne peux pas comprendre pour le moment!

Amédé, prenant sa place : En plus, les maths sont l'une des matières les plus dures en seconde alors n'essaye pas de comprendre, petit!

Alex-chan se rapproche et prend la feuille de calculs de Lenya sur la table pour la lire avec une petite moue pensive.

Alex-chan, souriant : Mais si madame! C'est trop facile! Pour le a) du premier truc faut mettre les ... euh... comment ça s'appelle déjà? Ah vi, quotients au même dénomino... euh... dénimona... er... machin en dessous de la barre et pis c'est facile après!

Dawel, perplexe, relit par dessus l'épaule du petit et fait rapidement les calculs de tête avant de lever des yeux ébahis vers le reste des personnes rassemblés.

Dawel, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes : O.O;; C'est vrai en plus!

Lenya : ...

Amédé : ...

Lenya, prenant Shinookami, lame vers soi : Adieu monde cruel!

Amédé, lâchant la dague avant que Lenya ne fasse une connerie : Arrête de délirer! Pôve nouille! T.T

Lenya, effondrée sur sa table, innondant son ordi et les occupants de la pièce : OUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNN! J'Y COMPRENDS RIEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNN!

Alex l'ado, lui tapotant doucement le dos, à une distance respectable pour ne pas être inondé : Mais si! Mais si!

Dawel, l'observant faire monter le niveau de l'eau dans la pièce, debout à côté de Harry : On passe à l'action?

Harry, regardant aussi : Yes, Plan B...

Dawel : _... : sourire sadique:: sort un marteau "fais dodo le jolie marteau" 100 tonnes: _

**_BONK_ : **Bruit du marteau sur la tête vide de Lenya qui tombe endormie pour le compte.

Dawel : On a combien de temps déjà d'ici son réveil?

Harry, regardant sa montre en haussant un sourcil : C'est bon, deux heures! Juste le temps de commencer un peu nos chapitres respectifs... Tu commence?

Dawel : Ouais, je vais commencer par le prochain chap de ma fic et je te laisserais la place pour celui de ta fic...

Harry, serrant la main de la jeune nattée : Ok, vas-y, je commence sur feuille pendant ce temps...

Alex-chan, accroupi et poussant légèrement du doigt une Lenya assommée sur le sol : Et qu'est-qu'on fait de la madame fofolle?

Alex l'ado, croisant les bras avec un sourire sadique : J'aurais bien une idée... _:prend l'auteuse dans ses bras et se dirige vers la serre aux plantes (carnivores) bien-sûr:_

Dawel et Harry, s'entre regardant : J'veux même pas savoir! _:retournent à leurs écritures:_

Valà, comme je l'ai déjà dit plus haut, c'était juste une petit Interlude pour vous faire patienter un peu mes chers lecteurs et chères lectrices, je sais je suis chiante à mettre autant de temps, mais le lycée, l'internat, l'éloignement de mon nordi et les fanfictions ne font pas bon ménage! T.T

Je vous prierais de bien vouloir m'excuser pour tout ça et j'espère que je vous aurez au moins fais rire un peu! -.-'''


	6. Surprises et rencontre avec deux démons

**Auteur :** Lasgalenya Greenleaves

**Source :** Le Seigneur de Manau (la Tribu d'Elrond! mdrr)... raaaah! J'y étais presque!... T.T;;;

**Disclaimers :** Tous est à Tolkien et à ses héritiers... veinards!

**Genre :** Z'ai ssanzé d'avis! C'est Action/Adventure/General! hé hé… euh… Au fait, je peux dire que c'est une song-fic d'un nouveau genre ? XD

**Ratings :** G, me demandé pô l'équivalence avec le nouveau système de ratings, je serais incapable de vous la donner ! T.T ;;;

**Note :** **Je suis impardonnableuh!** Pardon, Forgive me, Perdona me, Lo Siento, Sorry, je sais pas quoi dire d'autre encore en tout cas, pardon pour le retard:s

**Note 2 :** Une seule pitite note. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas réalisé en suivant l'évolution de ma fic, je l'écris au fur et à mesure, je n'ai jamais de chapitre de réserve et si l'histoire se déforme un peu, c'est qu'en écrivant le chapitre précédent, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais pouvoir mettre dans la suite! Je n'ai pas de plan en tête en fait, c'est à se demander comment mes histoires peuvent tenir debout! T.T J'espère que cela ne vous empêche pas d'apprécier la fic:)

**Note3 :** J'ai même trouvé une autre petite note à faire! Alors pour les pensées, c'est entre « ... » et l'elfique en_ italique_, mais, si y a tout un passage en italique, c'est parce que c'est comme si c'était un rêve ou un truc du genre... merdum, mais l'italique sert partout ! T.T j'utilise aussi ça pour les chansons alors… bon ben voilà quoi… TT.TT ;;;

Sur ceux, bonne lecture:)

**_

* * *

_**

Dawel

**5. Surprises et rencontre avec deux démons...**

Cela faisait bien deux semaine que Dawel était arrivée, elle profitait alors du fait qu'Estel n'était pas là pour essayer de réarranger un peu sa chambre, son ami était très gentil mais il la traitait vraiment comme si elle était de la porcelaine et ne la laissait plus toucher à une arme ou soulever quelque chose de trop lourd, elle avait d'ailleurs failli péter une durite quand il lui avait dit qu'elle ne reverrait pas son katana avant d'être complètement guérie.

Et alors qu'elle avait fini par placer la coiffeuse près de la fenêtre et le meuble à tiroirs à la place de la coiffeuse, pour finalement retourner s'allonger quelques instants, elle comprit que ce n'était pas sans raison qu'Estel était aussi surprotecteur à la vue de son état de fatigue avancé pour deux meubles déplacés...

Allongée les bras en croix sur le lit et somnolant légèrement, elle arrivait presque à entendre dans sa fatigue, une chanson qu'elle adorait dans son ancien monde et commença à la chanter doucement.

_Je vois ton nom écris en grand partout sur les murs_

_Sais-tu c'que j'endure_

_Je sens tes mains sur mon corps qui brûle, je brûle_

_Et je rêve d'un courant d'air_

_D'un espace clos avec vue sur la mer_

_D'un silence radio, d'un océan solaire_

_Qui nous porte ensemble et qui nous enferme_

_Je t'ai perdue, depuis je n'm'aime plus_

_Depuis j'en suis sûr_

_Je peux fermer la blessure_

_Je te vends mon âme_

_Fais de moi ce que tu veux_

_En retour donne moi la chance d'être mieux_

_Je te vends mon âme_

_Prends ma vie et mon paysage_

_En échange je veux voler ton visage_

_Je te cherche ma sœur d'âme_

_Mon identité, ma Vénus fatale_

_A l'unanimité ce qu'il y a de mal_

_Je l'ai mis de côté, je serais sage_

_Et je rêve de former un arc en chair_

_Et en osmose avec la terre_

_Plus de larmes de synthèse_

_Seulement du vrai et du cher_

_Seulement du fragile et du nécessaire_

_Je t'ai perdue, depuis je n'm'aime plus_

_Depuis j'en suis sûr_

_Je peux fermer la blessure_

_Je te vends mon âme_

_Fais de moi ce que tu veux_

_En retour donne moi la chance d'être mieux_

_Je te vends mon âme_

_Prends ma vie et mon paysage_

_En échange je veux voler ton visage..._

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle chantait, de plus en plus fort d'ailleurs sans pour autant crier, ses yeux se fermait, pour mieux imaginer la musique, une silhouette floue apparaissant comme embrumée dans son esprit, si bien qu'elle n'entendit pas un certain Seigneur elfe brun entrer dans la chambre accompagné d'un autre elfe, blond celui-là et d'un certain homme, tous ayant un léger sourire face à la passion manifeste que mettait la jeune nattée dans son chant.

Elle revint enfin sur terre, les yeux clos, appréciant mentalement la musique inaudible de sa chanson et la tranquillité de sa chambre, cherchant encore à trouver l'identité de la silhouette qu'elle voyait dans ses souvenirs.

Sa paix intérieure fut bientôt brisée par des applaudissements enthousiastes depuis l'entrée de sa chambre dont la porte était restée ouverte. Elle se rassit sur son lit et tourna son regard vers la porte pour voir debout devant, le Seigneur Elrond avec un air indéchiffrable sur ses traits sans âge, Elwë avec un léger sourire et Estel applaudissant toujours, un grand sourire lui allant d'un oreille à l'autre.

- Vous avez une voix magnifique… Fit-il dans un souffle en se rapprochant de l'adolescente avec un doux sourire.

La jeune fille ne put retenir un rougissement profond d'atteindre ses joues, son front et sa nuque.

- Non… enfin… mais non… je… je chante pas si bien (1)… Marmonna-t-elle en se frottant la nuque.

- J'ai cru entendre un rossignol chanter en l'honneur du printemps alors que nous sommes en automne… Répliqua l'homme, amusé par la réaction de l'adolescente qu'il avait découvert très sensible derrière son masque quasi-taciturne.

- Et moi Luthìen Tinùviel lors de mon arrivée (2)… Ajouta Elwë avec un léger sourire.

- Moi quelqu'un d'autre dont je ne peux parler instamment… Fit Elrond avec un hochement de la tête et un sourire mystérieux.

Dawel haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien, sachant que l'homme ou plutôt l'elfe aimait garder une aura de mystère autour de lui. Se décidant à ne plus y penser, la jeune fille se releva de son lit, mais ses jambes s'affaiblirent soudainement et elle tomba au sol, retenue par Estel qui l'avait rattrapée par la taille.

- Dawel ? Fit-il d'un ton inquiet.

- Wow, j'ai la tête qui tourne, c'est trop chelou ! Répondit la jeune fille dans un souffle, reprenant sans le vouloir l'argot de son ancien monde.

- Elle a dû s'épuiser en voulant changer la décoration… Soupira Elrond en fronçant les sourcils. Quelle tête de mule !

- Elle me rappelle un jeune elfe qui s'obstinait à vouloir traverser le Bruinen en crue alors que la glace venait juste de fondre en amont… Fit une voix grave et amusée à la porte.

- Oh ? Un elfe avec de la barbe ! Trop tripant le truc !… Ricana l'adolescente ayant l'air franchement désaxée avant de relever un visage étonné vers l'homme. Hey! Mais j'te connais toi! T'es le... euh... le... le quoi déjà? Ah ouais! T'es le mec qu'à un anneau magique! Wouah! J'adore la magie ! Psshhhh! Et que je te fige tout le monde à la Charmed! hé hé hé... (3)

- ... Fit Estel, une grooosse goutte de sueur derrière la tête.

- Je crois que les souvenirs de Nyello la font délirer légèrement ! Fit Elrond, perplexe.

- Il faudrait l'endormir avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose de malheureux ! Conseilla Elwë, impassible de nouveau.

Elrond hocha la tête et posant la main sur le front de l'adolescente, prononça quelques mots en elfique alors que l'adolescente se rendormait rapidement, Estel la ramenant ainsi sur son lit et la bordant gentiment.

- Combien de temps va-t-elle restée endormie cette fois-ci? S'enquit Estel, jetant un regard inquiet à l'adolescente évanouie dans son lit.

- N'ai crainte, _iôn-nin,_ elle va simplement retrouver quelques parties de son héritage... Répondit mystérieusement Elrond, si bien qu'Estel se contenta de hausser les épaules, sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas plus de son père adoptif.

_Quelque part dans l'esprit de Dawel_

_La jeune fille se releva pour voir qu'elle était de retour dans cette fameuse clairière et que l'elfe... pardon, le Vala était de nouveau debout en face d'elle, un sourire énigmatique calqué sur ses traits._

_« Ils ont tous décidé de me faire marcher aujourd'hui ou quoi! »_ _Grogna-t-elle intérieurement, sans exprimer ouvertement sa pensée, ayant momentanément oublié le fait que le Vala lisait aisément dans son esprit._

_- Pas vraiment, jeune Dawel, c'est simplement que certaines choses doivent restées cachées, pour la sécurité de tous, autant celle de tes amis que la tienne... Répondit verbalement l'adulte, plus sérieux maintenant._

_La jeune fille lui lança un regard noir et légèrement boudeur pouvant très bien être traduit par un "vous savez où vous pouvez vous la carrée votre sécurité!" que le Vala prit assez bien puisqu'il ne fit que lui retourner un sourire amusé._

_- Et bonjour au fait... Fit-il toujours amusé. Heureux de voir que tu te rétablis tranquillement..._

_Le regard de la mort qui tue que lui renvoya la jeune fille le fit rire légèrement._

_- Allons allons! Du calme! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai outrepassé les conseils du Seigneur Elrond, je te ferais remarqué! S'amusa encore le Vala._

_Dawel devait bien avouer que c'était un peu de sa faute si elle était aussi exténuée, elle et sa fierté franchement! Mais tout de même, l'autre, tout Vala qu'il soit n'avait pas besoin de lui renvoyer ça à la figure non plus! Finalement, elle décida que le plus simple serait de simplement bouder Araél pendant un petit moment et c'est ce qu'elle s'appliqua à faire pendant quelques instants avant que sa curiosité ne regagne le dessus._

_- Seigneur Nyello? Qui était cet homme qui est entré dans ma chambre et comment ce fait-il que je me rappel du fait qu'il porte l'un des Anneaux ? Demanda-t-elle, ni tenant plus._

_Le Vala reprit son sérieux et déclara :_

_- Je sais que cela te paraît assez étrange, mais c'est simplement que tu retrouve peu à peu la mémoire, tout cela, tu l'a vécu en quelque sorte... Expliqua-t-il._

_- Comment je pourrais avoir vécu des choses qui se sont passées il y a plus d'un siècle! S'exclama Dawel, frustrée._

_- Comment sais-tu que ce dont tu te souviens s'est passé il y a plus d'un siècle? Répliqua le Vala, avec un sourire. Parce que tu sais au fond de toi que tu as quelque chose à voir avec ça, voilà pourquoi..._

_Sentant une migraine carabinée arriver au grand galop, la jeune fille grogna simplement en secouant la tête, tout ça devenait bien trop compliqué pour son pauvre petit cerveau surmené!_

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas! Continua simplement Nyello avec un sourire paisible. Tu..._

_- Sauras bien assez tôt, oui je sais, je commence à m'y habituer! Soupira la jeune nattée._

_Le Vala toussota légèrement, étouffant un éclat de rire puis pencha doucement la tête de côté en ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux de l'adolescente qui ronchonna pour la forme._

_- Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que cet homme, c'est Cirdan, l'ancien Porteur de l'Anneau de Feu, mais ça tu dois t'en souvenir aussi... Tu ferais mieux de retourner à Imladris, et ne t'inquiètes pas, tu pourras bientôt recommencer les exercices physiques... Fit-il._

_- J'espère bien! Je commençais à m'emm... euh... m'ennuyer un peu (4)! Sourit Dawel, protestant à peine lorsque l'adulte s'assit à côté d'elle et replaça une mèche volante derrière son oreille._

_La voix veloutée et grave de Araél résonna dans la clairière et commença à bercer l'esprit tourmenté de Dawel._

_J'entends le vent, j'entends la plaine_

_Et comme un cri, la brise m'entraîne_

_Vers ma terre où brûle, la flamme d'autrefois_

_Toujours je reviendrais, vers toi_

_Je sais la route est longue_

_Et même au bout du monde_

_Je te trouverais_

_Je reviendrais_

_Je suivrais la rivière, l'éclat des étoiles_

_Je prendrais mon envol, comme l'aigle royal_

_Au delà des frontières_

_Des rêves solitaires_

_J'ai besoin de te voir_

_Je veux rentrer ce soir_

_Et maintenant j'y crois_

_Tous les chemins vont vers toi_

_Et lorsque tombe la nuit_

_Ton coeur qui me parle_

_Tu cours comme la rivière, tu es le soleil_

_Comme un aigle royal, tu ouvres tes ailes_

_En toi seul je crois_

_Et je n'ai qu'une loi_

_Oh! Oui toujours_

_Je reviendrais toujours_

_Vers toi_

_- Vous m'expliquerez… comment je peux revenir vers vous… alors que… j'ai l'impression de n'être jamais partie… ce qui me gêne particulièrement… Grommela la jeune fille, la tête tombante, parlant entre deux bâillements._

_La dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, retourner vers le monde des véritables vivants, fut un long rire clair et velouté qu'elle avait déjà entendu, si loin que ses souvenirs-là restaient dans les limbes brumeuses._

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla enfin, une migraine carabinée lui vrillait les tympans mais moins forte qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Grommelant contre des elfes, des Valar, des humains et autres espèces vivantes qui devaient s'être ligués pour lui mener la vie dure, elle referma les yeux, agressée par la lumière du soleil.

Un rire clair à son côté la fit sursauter et se tourner rapidement en s'éloignant, se cassant presque la margoulette en se rapprochant trop près du bord du lit tout en fouillant autour d'elle à la recherche de son katana, qu'elle ne trouva bien évidemment pas.

- Calmez-vous ! Ce n'est que moi, Elanor… Fit la jeune elfe blonde à côté d'elle avec un sourire amusé.

- Elanor ?... qui ?… Oh… oui… Souffla la jeune fille avant de retomber en arrière en grommelant, se tenant les tempes.

- Le Seigneur Elrond m'a dit de vous dire dès votre réveil que vous pouvez toujours sortir mais vous ne pourrez toujours pas retrouver votre arme… Expliqua tranquillement la jeune elfe en s'avançant vers son lit, une robe simple, blanche aux bordures dorées.

Dawel retint tant bien que mal les jurons qu'elle avait envie de sortir pour répondre à cette nouvelle qu'elle avait redouté.

Fataliste, elle ne fit qu'hausser les épaules et marmonner tout en se relevant difficilement, ses muscles et sa tête protestant bruyamment :

- Bien, alors aidez-moi à m'habiller, si je reste encore une minute dans cette chambre, je sens que je vais commettre un meurtre! Souffla-t-elle.

L'elfe rit légèrement puis vint l'aider à se relever et à passer la robe qu'elle tenait. Dawel se retint de rougir en se demandant qu'est-ce qui poussait le seigneur de cette cité à être assez bon avec elle pour lui donner tous ces vêtements et à l'entretenir ainsi.

- A... à qui étaient ces vêtements avant que le Seigneur Elrond me les donne? S'enquit-elle à voix basse.

- Il ne vous l'a pas dit? Répondit Elanor, semblant étonnée. Il n'appartenaient à personne puisqu'il les a fait faire pour vous!...

- **QUOI!** S'écria la jeune fille, ébahie.

Mais l'ébahissement fut rapidement remplacé par une colère noire et alors qu'Elanor finissait de l'aider à s'habiller, ignorante de la fureur de celle dont elle s'occupait, Dawel continua, tentant de contrôler sa voix :

- Et où peut-on le trouver à cette heure-ci? Demanda-t-elle, d'une voix qu'elle espérait calme.

- Dans ses bureaux dans l'Aile Nord, pourquoi donc? Répondit Elanor, étonnée. Mais… demoiselle Dawel ? Mais… où courrez-vous comme cela !

Car la jeune fille était partie en courant dès qu'Elanor lui ait indiqué là où était Elrond. La robe ne l'aidant pas vraiment dans ses mouvements, elle en attrapa le bas et se remit à courir, toujours pieds nus vu qu'elle n'avait pas prit la peine de se chausser, faisant confiance à son instinct qui lui disait dans quelle direction aller.

Elle arriva rapidement devant les bureaux du Seigneur elfique et celui-ci eut la surprise de voir débouler de bon matin, une jeune tornade brune vêtue de blanc qui vint frapper violemment son massif bureau en chêne millénaire du poing, y faisant une légère lézarde plus que visible.

- Pourquoi ?... Demanda simplement la jeune nattée pas encore nattée vue qu'elle avait pas prit le temps de refaire sa natte avant de partir à la chasse à l'Elrond (5).

Le Semi-Elfe sembla comprendre immédiatement le sens de sa phrase et répondit avec prudence :

- C'est vous qui me l'avez demandé… Répondit-il.

- Je n'ai jamais demandé à recevoir un traitement de faveur ! Fulmina-t-elle d'un ton froid.

- Non… mais vous m'avez demandé de m'occuper de l'Enfant du Chanteur… mais Dawel… c'est vous cet enfant… Répliqua doucement Elrond en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

La jeune fille retomba soudain dans son mutisme habituel tout en se vautrant avec élégance (si ça existe ! la preuve !) sur le fauteuil en face d'Elrond, tentant d'assimiler la bombe que venait de lui lancer si calmement l'elfe brun.

…

….

…..

J'ai bien envie de m'arrêter là ! _:sourire sadique :_ Oh et puis nan ! Vous ait fait attendre assez longtemps pour que vous méritiez un chapitre quand même conséquent…

…..

….

…

- Mais… je ne suis pas… Murmura-t-elle enfin, brisant le silence lourd qui s'était emparé de la salle.

- Votre chant parle pour vous, Dawel ! Expliqua gentiment le seigneur elfique.

Tournant et retournant la situation dans sa tête, la jeune fille finit par avoir un soupir à en renverser un hélicoptère chargé de trois hippopotames et se prendre la tête dans les mains, les coudes sur les genoux.

_« Couille numéro 1 : mon arrivée ici, couille numéro 2 : cette histoire d'Enfant du Chanteur… putain je hais la loi de Murphy, ça va être quoi la prochaine ! »_ S'enquit-elle intérieurement, parlant plus au vide qu'autre chose.

- Je… je sais que tout cela doit être lourd pour une si jeune enfant, mais... j'ai confiance en vos capacités, je suis parfaitement sûr que vous pourrez gérer le lot de responsabilités qui vient avec tout cela… Continua Elrond, ayant visiblement décidé de vider son sac ce jour-là.

_« Aller… V'la qu'il va m'annoncer la couille numéro 3… »_ Pensa ironiquement la jeune fille, plus calme à présent.

- Vous… J'imagine que le Seigneur Nyello vous a expliqué toute l'Histoire de la Terre du Milieu depuis sa création… Commença Elrond avec tact et prudence, Dawel hochant simplement la tête en réponse. Bien… Il vous a dit que des êtres nommés les Valar ont aidé à cela… et vous connaissez maintenant leurs noms…

Nouveau hochement de tête de la jeune fille qui voit de moins en moins où l'adulte veut en venir par ces détours prudents.

- Vous connaissez donc l'existence de Lorien… S'enquit-il.

- C'est le Vala des Rêves, il vit dans de grands jardins somptueux ou quelque chose comme cela… Grommela l'adolescente en retour, ne voyant toujours pas où cette conversation la menait.

- Lorien était connu pour avoir une voix inimitable et magnifique, son chant, s'il se concentrait assez, pouvait avoir des vertus curatives ou l'effet d'un somnifère s'il le voulait (6)… Continua le Semi-Elfe.

Un doute soudain envahi la jeune fille qui reprit la parole, ayant plus parler en quelques jours qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait en plusieurs années.

- Vous… vous n'essayez pas de me dire que… que le Seigneur Nyello… que le Vala que j'ai rencontré en rêve est… Balbutia-t-elle, les yeux agrandis par la surprise.

- Si, Dawel… Répondit Elrond avec un léger sourire compatissant. Le Vala Lorien et le Seigneur Nyello que vous avez rencontré sont une seule et même personne… et en elfique, Nyello signifie le Chanteur… Faites la liaison…

- Je… je suis l'Enfant du Chanteur et le Chanteur est le Vala Lorien… Souffla nerveusement Dawel en se frottant la nuque. Wow… c'est… wow…

L'elfe brun lui fit un sourire indulgent puis reprit d'une voix toujours aussi douce :

- Et si vous veniez avec moi voir Estel, il étudie en ce moment des cartes dans sa chambre, mais je suis sûr qu'il sera heureux de vous revoir… ainsi vous pourrez penser à tout cela en chemin et nous pourrions, accessoirement, repasser à votre chambre pour que vous mettiez des chaussures afin de ne plus aller nue pieds dans ma citée ! Proposa-t-il en se relevant et en venant galamment présenter son bras à l'adolescente avec un sourire à l'appui, qui la sortit de ses rêveries pour lui rendre son sourire quoique plus timidement avant de prendre son bras (7) et de le suivre gracieusement.

Elle eut le temps de penser tout le long du trajet, l'homme n'essayant pas d'instaurer la conversation et elle encore moins, et se rendit à peine compte lorsqu'elle arriva et entra avant d'enfiler ses baskets, plus par automatisme qu'autre chose, de toute manière, la robe était assez longue pour qu'elle se permette de garder ses chaussures de l'autre monde. Elrond ne pipa mot en la voyant faire, se contentant de sourire d'un air amusé avant de reprendre son bras et de la conduire jusqu'aux quartiers d'Estel qui étaient quelques couloirs plus loin.

L'homme fut en effet très heureux de voir que la jeune fille s'était remise et entreprit de lui expliquer ce qu'il était en train de faire, c'est-à-dire, revoir différentes cartes de la Terre du Milieu et par superposition, retrouver certaines villes disparues maintenant mais importantes à une autre époque de ces terres.

L'adolescente entreprit de l'aider, de toute manière, cela l'aiderait elle aussi, puisqu'elle pourrait ainsi apprendre les cartes de ces terres qu'elle ne connaissait vraiment pas.

Elle passa l'entière matinée à étudier ces cartes en compagnie d'Estel, Elrond les ayant laissé seul lorsqu'il avait remarqué l'intérêt marqué de l'adolescente pour le travail de son fils adoptif.

Lorsque midi sonna, Estel et elle sortir enfin de la chambre, la jeune fille passant devant, mais à peine eut-elle franchi le pas de la porte qu'un objet volant non identifié entra en contact direct avec son visage, lui explosant à la figure et laissant dégouliner sur elle une substance gluante et très odorante qu'elle préférait ne pas chercher à connaître. Elle entendit à peine l'exclamation d'Estel dans son dos alors que deux rires profonds et veloutés, de voix assez semblables à celle d'Elrond, retentissaient dans le couloir. Se retournant lentement, fulminante et couverte de la substance non identifiée, elle darda un regard de jade incandescent où toutes traces de bleu avaient disparu sur les deux énergumènes qui étaient l'exact copie l'une de l'autre et qui présentement, se foutaient allègrement de sa gueule, affalés l'un sur l'autre au bout du couloir.

- Messieurs… Qui que vous soyez… Vos pertes si jeunes et pour une raison aussi idiote, sont assez regrettables… Fit-elle d'un ton réfrigérant, alors que les deux autres en face, prenaient peu à peu conscience de la personne qu'ils avaient pris pour cible et se souvenant des avertissements de leur père à son sujet.

- Euh… oups ? Fit l'un des deux en regardant son jumeau d'un air penaud.

_**

* * *

CREVETTES POWAAAAAAA ! NYAHAHAHAHA ! PRENEZ GARDE ! LES BOULANGERES DIRIGERONT LE MONDEUH !... Hm hm… pardon, un moment de folie ! Faut bien se détendre de temps en temps avec le troisième trimestre qu'est sur sa fin! T.T ;;; **__

* * *

Les Chansons : _

_Je te vends mon âme : _**Kyo**

_Je reviendrais vers toi : _**Bryan Adams VF d'une des chansons dans le dessin animé « Spirit : The Stallion of the Cimarron »**

**

* * *

Notes de l'auteureuse : **

(1) Amédé, tapotant le dos de Dawel : T'inquiètes, tu chantes toujours mieux que Lasgaly :D

Lasgaly, tirant la langue à son reflet : Beuh… Je chante pas _si_ mal que ça !

Amédé, enclenche le VHS avec un spectacle d'une petite Lasgaly de 5 ans et demi, en tutu rose et baskets oranges fluo en train de chanter « Frère Jacques » pour la fête de l'école : Et je te rappelle qu'il pleuvait ce jour-là après le spectacle…

Lasgaly : … _:boude :_

(2) Lasgaly, perplexe : j'ai un doute… les accents pour le nom de Luthìen, sont bien là où je les ait mis ou alors je confonds avec d'autres noms du même style? _:gros bobo au crâne :_

(3) Amédé, ricanant : Me rappelle Lasgaly à 7 ans, quand l'a vue le Père Noël sur sa Harley (ouais bon, l'avait décidé d'innover et pis c'était pour une petite fête entre amis des parents… XD) « Wooaaaaaaaa ! Puissaannnnt ! Et pis le Monsieur y ressemble au Père Noël avec une bécane ! Et que j'te la joue le Rebelle avec les lunettes et tous ! Tataaa »_ :imite la petite en train de sautiller partout avant de s'effondrer de rire :_

Lasgaly : 'MEDYYYY ! Je me passerais de tes commentaires au combien intéressants sur mes activités pré-fanfics, tu veux ! _:regard de la mort qui tue les vivant même pas morts dans les pires douleurs interdites par la convention de Genève :_

Dawel, rigolant aussi : Franchement, Len' ! Je te savais pas aussi intelligente ! Et quand est-ce que tu t'es aperçue que le Père Noël n'existait pas ? _:ricane :_

Lasgaly, du tac au tac : Quand je me suis aperçu que j'avais créé une Mary Sue horrible qui adore se foutre de ma gueule…_ :tire la langue à Dawel :_

Dawel, vexée: Gna gna gna… Chuis pô une Mary Sue d'abord!

Lasgaly, innocente comme un agneau qui vient de naître : Ah parce que tu t'es sentie visée !

Dawel : … _:boude :…_

(4) Lasgaly : Je sais pas comment tu fais Dawy paske pour moi ce serait le rêve de pas bouger de mon lit pendant toute une journée ! XD

Dawel, impassible : Imagine devoir le faire sans ordi, ni cahier ni rien pour écrire à proximité et ce sera équivalent à ma situation…

Lasgaly, terrorisée, agrippe son portable : NAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN ! ARRIERE SATAN !

Dawel, levant les yeux au ciel : Et arrête de m'appeler « Dawy » ! C'est quoi encore ? Un nouveau surnom débile de la part d'une fanficteuse débile (sans doute toi…) ! T.T

Lasgaly, souriant de toutes ses dents : Moi aussi je t'aime, Dawy !

Dawy… loooolll… _:reçoit des ondes trèèès négatives : _errrr veux dire… Dawel : . _:ne dit rien mais n'en pense pas moins :_

Lenya, effondrée de rire : mdrrrr…

(5) Lasgaly, flegmatique : Chasse très prisée mais surtout pratiquée par Celebrian, je dois avouer que c'est bien normal vu où se termine habituellement ce genre de chasse entre les deux époux…

Elrond, rouge comme un homard trop cuit : Je vous prierais de ne pas étaler ma vie privée et sentimentale au devant des spectateurs, demoiselle Lasgalenya…

Amédé, sourire pervers à l'appui : Et votre vie sexuelle, on peut ? Nyehehehehe…

_:Elrond s'étouffe et tourne au cramoisi avant de passer au blanc complet :_

Dawel, compatissante, tapotant distraitement le dos de l'elfe : Arrêtez un peu, vous aller me le traumatiser avant la fin de la fic!

Lasgaly et Amédé : C'est le but voyons ! MWAHahAHahAHahAH !

Dawel, soupirant : Je dois me répéter mais… famille de tarés…

(6) Lasgaly, gênée : Je sais que j'écorche l'histoire mais bon, fallait que je trouve un Vala qui pourrait être l'ancêtre de Dawel et avoir des points communs alors j'ai pris celui que je voyais le mieux dans ce rôle… je sais, je suis incorrigible ! T.T

Et bravo à yotma pour avoir découvert ça avant tout le monde :P

(7) Lasgaly, hilare : Chais pô pourquoi mais je me suis mise à imaginer Elrond tendant le bras et Dawel le prenant avant de se carapater avec, Elrond encore dans son bureau pask'il a pas encore pigé qu'il vient de se faire voler son bras ! mwehehehehehehe…

Dawel, hésitant entre aller se taper la tête contre le mur ou vider la bouteille de tequila de la mère de Lasgaly : Mais pourquoi moi, Erù ! Pourquoi moi !

Erù, apparaissant, un carnet marqué « choses importantes à faire » à la main : Ben, c'est que quelqu'un m'a marqué ici «_emmerder le plus possible Dawel Maxwell_ » _:montre le carnet à Dawel qui lit :_

_:Dawel qui se retourne ensuite, calme et va s'éclater la tête contre le mur le plus proche après avoir vidé la bouteille de tequila de la maman de Lasgaly d'une seule gorgée :_

Aragorn, inquiet, zieute le carnet pour savoir ce qui a mit sa protégée dans cet état : O.O ;;; euh… Seigneur Erù ? Vous ne trouvez pas que cette écriture sur le mot ressemble beaucoup à celle de… Lasgaly…

Erù, met ses lunettes et relit : Ah ouais tiens ! Bah ça doit être elle qui a écrit :D

Aragorn, soupirant profondément : Mais quand est-ce que ce delirium tremens se finira enfin ! X.X

Lasgaly, se mirant les ongles : Oh ! Seulement au bout d'une trentaine de chapitres, je pense…

Aragorn, zieutant l'ordi, remarque que Lenya en a écrit que 5 pour l'instant : Et merde… X.X ;;;

* * *

Pas de réponses aux reviews, je veux poster très rapidement! XD

* * *

Une pitite review pour remonter le moral d'une autereuse pas heureuse mais suicidaire par coca et thé pêche (rajoutez du whisky dans le coca et z'avez la recette de mon bonheur!mdr)? ë.ë 


	7. Course Poursuite et éclats de rire

**Auteur :** Lasgalenya Greenleaves

**Source :** Le Scieur de Magneaux?...ouh les poves choses... euh... nan c'est pô ça...

**Disclaimers :** Tous est à Tolkien et à ses héritiers... veinards! A part Dawy ::évite Shinookami:: erm... Dawel et quelques autres! X3

**Genre :** Z'ai ssanzé d'avis! C'est Action/Adventure/General! hé hé… euh… Au fait, je peux dire que c'est une song-fic d'un nouveau genre ??? XD

**Ratings :** G, me demandé pô l'équivalence avec le nouveau système de ratings, je serais incapable de vous la donner ! T.T ;;;

**Note :** **Je suis impardonnableuh!!!!** Pardon, Forgive me, Perdona me, Lo Siento, Sorry, je sais pas quoi dire d'autre encore en tout cas, pardon pour le retard:s

**Note 2 :** Une seule pitite note. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas réalisé en suivant l'évolution de ma fic, je l'écris au fur et à mesure, je n'ai jamais de chapitre de réserve et si l'histoire se déforme un peu, c'est qu'en écrivant le chapitre précédent, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais pouvoir mettre dans la suite! Je n'ai pas de plan en tête en fait, c'est à se demander comment mes histoires peuvent tenir debout!! T.T J'espère que cela ne vous empêche pas d'apprécier la fic:)

**Note3 :** J'ai même trouvé une autre petite note à faire! Alors pour les pensées, c'est entre « ... » et l'elfique en_ italique_, mais, si y a tout un passage en italique, c'est parce que c'est comme si c'était un rêve ou un truc du genre... merdum, mais l'italique sert partout ! T.T j'utilise aussi ça pour les chansons alors… bon ben voilà quoi… TT.TT ;;;

**Note4 :** Nyehhhh!!! C'est un chapitre en mode POV Aragorn... enfin... je crois ! XD

Sur ceux, bonne lecture:)

**_

* * *

_**

Dawel

**6. Course poursuite et éclats de rire**

Aragorn cligna légèrement des yeux, peu sûr de lui et se demandant distraitement si Dawel venait vraiment de partir à la poursuite de ses deux grands frères, courant à une vitesse qui aurait fait la fierté de n'importe quel sprinter, les jumeaux ne devant qu'à leur origines elfiques d'avoir encore un peu d'avance sur elle (et très peu d'ailleurs même avec cet avantage!), ou si c'était tout simplement une illusion d'optique ou encore si c'était sa vue qui était en cause, à ce moment-là il devrait en parler avec son père pour voir ce qu'il pouvait y faire parce qu'à son âge, c'était tout de même grave... Surtout pour un descendant de Numénor encore dans la force de l'âge et ayant, de surcroît, développer des sens hors du commun du au fait qu'il ait été élevé par des elfes, plus particulièrement deux elfes assez porter sur la blague à deux sous bien vaseuse pour lui faire tout plein de coups tordus (on comprend qu'il ait eut besoin de développer ses sens... instinct de conservation...).

Mais il eut confirmation que non non! Ce n'était bienheureusement pas lui lorsqu'en se mettant à la poursuite (d'une vitesse plus modérée tout de même) des trois autres, il rencontra sur sa route, des elfes tantôt amusés, flegmatiquement ennuyés, déboussolés (basiquement ceux que les trois autres dans leur course poursuite avaient renversés et qu'Estel se fit un devoir de relever) ou simplement blasés. Il n'y avait qu'une blague du Duo Infernal (autoproclamés ainsi après la réussite d'une blague ayant tourné les cheveux d'un certain prince de Mirkwood en bleu marine pendant une semaine et après une promenade le long, que dis-je _dans_ les Eaux du Bruinen, récoltant un an à nettoyer les étables de Rivendell avec interdiction formelle d'être aidés par d'autres que l'un des deux véritables palfreniers préposés à cette tâche au moment de celle-ci) pour faire réagir ainsi les elfes de la cité.

S'en était d'ailleurs la fierté, au moins même à l'automne de leur vie, les elfes de cette citée baignant dans la mélancolie, n'avait pas oublié le mot rire.

Aragorn suivit donc les tornades nommées Elladan et Elorhir, les blagueurs de l'Enfer et Dawel, la dame vengeresse en soupirant, envoyant une prière à Erù qu'il ne les retrouve pas en morceaux dans un bain de sang. D'après le peu qu'il connaissait de la jeune fille, elle était à la fois d'un air calme et placide et d'un sang bouillonnant et vif à l'action. Elle devait être de ces gens qui peuvent rester impassible devant la mort et la douleur mais qui, si on les tentait, devenaient de véritables tornades d'émotions dans lesquels ils risquaient souvent de se noyer ou de se perdre, ce qui les rendait d'autant plus fragile.

- NON MAIS VOUS ALLEZ RESTER EN PLACE OUI?!!! Lui parvint l'éclat de voix légèrement suraigu de l'autrefois calme et douce jeune fille.

- KYAAAAHHHHHH!!! PAS LES CHEVEUX ! C'ETAIT PAS MON IDEE, C'ETAIT CELLE D'ELLADAN!!! S'écria en réponse la voix (fort reconnaissable à ses montées dans les aigues) d'Elrohir.

- 'RO! ESPECE DE TRAITRE!!! Répondit la voix indignée dudit Elladan.

Tout en accélérant le pas, leur jeune frère ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'une oreille à l'autre en imaginant l'adolescente punissant par une autre blague, celle qu'avait fomenté les jumeaux elfiques.

Lorsqu'il les eut rejoins, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à tel point que ses orbes seraient volotiers tombés s'il avaient pu alors que sa mâchoire se fracassait au sol.

Puis, presque précautionneusement, il ramassa sa mâchoire, la replaça gentiment là où elle aurait dû rester, faisant marcher sa mâchoire comme pour vérifier qu'elle était encore en état. p

Puis, lentement, quelques gloussements sortirent de sa gorge, presque réticents, bientôt, ses épaules furent secouées d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus violemmen, d'irrépressibles soubresauts suivis par des éclats de rires hystériques alors qu'il s'appuyait contre une colonne en se tenant les côtes.

Devant lui, avachis dos à dos, emberlificotés dans ce qui sembait avoir été des draperies dans une autre vie, et étaient maintenant reconvertis en cordes roulées, le visage rougit de honte, les deux elfes semblaient se retenir d'éclater de rire à leur propre malheur.

Car autant ce genre de scène était assez commune, les elfes, certes sages, n'étaient pas moins connus comme bon vivants, mais le fait qu'au-dessus d'eux, se tenait droite et fière, mains sur les hanches, un grand sourire éclatant aux lèvres, un regard sylvain semblant dire qu'elle était fière de son coup, Dawel Maxwell, couverte d'une substance rose pâle gluante et lui tombant gracieusemetn sur les épauels, regardait avec satisfaction la substance très liquide semblant mêler coulis de cassis, de framboise et du vin épicé qui coulait sur les deux elfes avec une lenteur vengeresse.

Et bien sûr, il fallait que toute cette scène se déroulat, dans l'eau jusqu'aux bottes, dans la plus large fontaine de Rivendell...

Un second coup d'oeil à la scène ne fit que faire rire encore plus fort le jeune descendant des Numénoréens.

- Que dit-on, messieurs? Fit d'un ton sarcastique et doux comme le velour, l'adolescente à la natte.

- Milles excuses, mademoiselle! Vous ne nous y reprendrez plus! Répondirent en choeur et avec une ferveur suspicieuse, les deux frères.

Cela leur attira un éclat de rire clair de la jeune fille qui s'affala (avec grâce) dans l'eau tout à côté d'eux, les éclaboussant légèrement au passage et faisant fi de sa robe qui s'en retrouva dans un état particulièrement... mouillé...

Après plusieurs minutes de fou rire silencieux, le jeune Rôdeur réussi enfin à retrouver un semblant de sang froid et tout en essuyant ses larmes de rire qui avaient innondé ses joues, s'éclaircit la voix d'un air légèrement étranglé par un autre fou rire naissant. Deux regards ris et un autre vert piqueté se tournèrent ver lui.

- Estel! Juste l'homme que je voulais piéger... euh... trouver! S'exclama d'un ton faussement enjoué celui que le jeune homme reconnut comme étant Elladan.

- Alors ectte blague m'était bien destinée! Grommela Aragorn en jetan tun regard noir aux deux elfes qui ne semblèrent pas repentant pour deux sous.

- Alors, je suis un "sommage collatéral"? Demanda presque froidement la jeune fille, envoyant un regard orageux aux jumeaux blagueurs.

Ceux-ci s'entre-regardèrent puis retournant le regard vers l'adolescente et s'acussant du regard, déclamèrent avec une synchronisation trop parfaite pour être autre qu'innée.

- C'ETAIT SON IDEE!!! S'écrièrent-ils donc.

Un rire grave et velouté les fit tourner de nouveau la tête à l'unison vers l'elfe barbu, marchant d'un pas souple dans leur direction, un léger sourire amusé aux lèvres, mais accompagné d'un Seigneur Elrond dans toute la grâce de son espèce et ayant un pli ennuyé creusant son front au-dessus de ses sourcils froncés.

Remarquant l'air légèrement énervé de leur père, les elfes se détachèrent rapidement des liens de l'adolescente sans grandes difficultés alors que Dawel avait le bon sens de ne pas paraître étonnée de cela, ayant repris son masque d'impassibilité.

Les jumeaux se relevèrent, rouge de honte devant le regard accusateur de leur père.

- Avez-vous quelque chose à dire pour votre défense? Demanda persque avec un soupir résigné le seigneur elfique.

- C'est lui qui a tout préparé! Répondire d'une même voix les deux elfes en se désignant l'un l'autre du doigt, s'entre-regardant de nouveauà cet éclat de voix puis reprenant de plus belle. NON, C'EST DE SA FAUTE!!!

- ASSEZ!!! Cingla le Seigenur elfique de toute sa majesté...hem... elfique (??? XD).

Les deux elfes stoppèrent net leurs simagrées et reculèrent légèrement, la tête dans les épaules, sachant que l'engueulade qui les attendait n'allait pas être belle à voir. Le Seigneur Elrond leur avait expressément inerdit de toucher à la nouvelle venue, qu'ils ne devaient pas tenter de la piéger, qu'elle était encore en cours de rétablissement et que ce serait une mauvaise idée. Et ils n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que de la piéger, même si ce n'était pas intentionnel!

- Allons! Allons! Aucun besoin de s'énerver, _mellon-nìn_! Rit avec légerté l'elfe à la barbe. Ces jeunes gens ne faisaient que s'amuser un peu.Et j'avoue que cette couleur leur sied beaucoup!

- Seigneur Cìrdan! S'exclama d'une voix étranglée le Seigneur d'Imladris, d'un air mi-étonné, mi-amusé.

- Le rire est bon pour le repos de l'âme! Vous le savez bien! L'adoucit l'autre elfe alors que Dawel suivait la scène d'un air mitigé.

- Hem... si je peux me permettre... Fit-elle dans un filet de voix, espérant presque ne pas être entendue des deux adultes (ah ça pour être adultes, ils le sont et depuis longtemps! XD)

Hélas pour ses espoirs, les deux aînés étant des elfes, et la précision des acuités sensoielles étant avec la de bébé sans crème anti-rides pour une durée indéterminée le bagage de tout elfe qui se respecte, ils entendirent tout à fait et avec la plus grande aisance ces propos et elle se retrouva bien vite tendue à l'extrême, le visage écarlate devant les regards gris aciers et bleu âbimes fixés sur sa petite (mais néanmoins délicieuse...) personne.

- Seigneur... Cìrdan?... hm... Seigneur Cìrdan a raison, vous savez... il est toujours mieux de se créer des souvenirs amuasnt qui nous ferons rire encore dans 20 ans que de mauvais que l'on aimerais oublier mais que l'on ne peut... Fit sagement l'adolescente en souriant légèrement aux jumeaux qui le lui renvoyèrent au centuple (a.k.a. sourire 1000 watts de pub de dentifrice qui te ferais lampte de poche en pleine nuit sans lune... XD mdr).

Elrond sourit doucement en voyant la jeune nattée prendre ainsi la défense des deux trouble-fête. Cìrdan semblait égalemetn amusé de la tournure des choses, semblant comprendre quelque chose qui échappait totalement à tout le monde à part lui.

Quant à Aragorn, il suivait la scène, un sourire lui mangeant le visage. Il savait que quelque soit la bêtise qu'aurait pu faire les deux elfes, Elrond n'aurait jamais fait plus que de les réprimander et leur donner des sanctions telles que nettoyer les écuries pendant un an ou les exiler pendant 6 mois en Lorien avec interdiction de parties de chasse...

- Bien...Fit simplement l'elfe. Et si ces messieurs et mesdames allaient se préparer pour le déjeuner? Je pense en effet qu'il serait grand temps, étant donné l'heure avancée...

_

* * *

Lasgaly : **ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! LE BAC EST PASSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! LA PREMIERE AUSSIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!**_

_Dawel, tapotant la tête d'une Lasgaly effondrée : Valar! Qu'est-ce que ce sera quand elle se rendra compte que l'année prochaine elle est en Terminale..._

_Amédé, ricanant : Je te déconseille d'être à côté ou alors amène des boules ki-ès, c'est plus sûr:3_

_Dawel, jetant un regard noir au loup-garou: Tu pourrais pas essayer de l'aider la pauvre!_

_Lasgaly : Ouiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn... JE VEUX PAAAAAAAAAS!!! JE VEUX RETOURNER A LA MATERNELLE!!!_

_Dawel et Amédé : ... -no comment- _

_

* * *

Je sais que c'est un peu court et un peu tard mais bon... euhhhh... on va dire que j'ai voulu mettre au moins un chapitre avant la fin de la fin de la fin de l'année! XD Nyark:3__

* * *

Les Chansons :_

_Aucunes... XD_

**

* * *

Notes de l'auteureuse :**

Aucunes XD

* * *

Une pitite review pour remonter le moral d'une autereuse pas heureuse mais suicidaire par coca et thé pêche (rajoutez du whisky dans le coca et z'avez la recette de mon bonheur!!!mdr)? ë.ë 


End file.
